The crash of life
by JohannaGinnyPotter
Summary: Harry och Ginny verkar ha fått det lugna liv som de längtat efter, i ett vitt hus i Godric's Hollow. Tills en dag, då livet tar en vändning som stökar till det mesta.
1. Prolog

**The crash of life**

AN: Innan vi börjar den här fanfictionen så vill jag börja berätta att den är baserad på en sann historia och ska vara en liten hyllning till en person som vet extra mycket om den. Det är därför jag fick ändra lite detaljer om 'James'.

Detta är bara en historia där jag 'snott' karaktärerna och miljön från JK, egentligen.

PROLOG

Om du någon gång skulle befinna dig i London, en trevlig stad i England, så kan du alltid sätta dig i en bil för att köra iväg till en annan liten småstad. Småstaden kallas Godric's Hollow och är verkligen en småstad, för den är inte alls särskilt stor, men det bor ändå en del trevliga människor där. Två av de människorna bor i ett vitt tvåvåningshus, och deras namn är Harry och Ginny Potter. Namnet Harry Potter har du säkert hört några gånger, eftersom det var han som dödade Lord Voldemort för fem år sedan, 1998. Han jobbar som auror idag och hans fru spelade quidditch till alldeles nyligen, då hon började jobba på The Daily Prophet som quidditchreporter.

Det vita huset de bor i är stort nog för att rymma minst fem barn, men ändå bor det inga fler än dem där. Inte för att det skulle vara någon brådska – De är bara lite mer än 20 år.

Man vet inte särskilt mycket om dessa människor om man inte känner de personligen. 'Pojken som överlevde' – alltså Harry Potter – gör sällan intervjuer och Ginny gör inte fler än honom. Alltså har de nu för tiden ett ganska stort privatliv, vilket säkert är en skön omväxling för Harry, som har varit berömd i hela trollkarlsvärlden sedan han var 14 månader.

Det verkar som att de har ett lugnt liv nu. Det är säkert skönt för dem, efter allt de utstått under Hogwarts-tiden. Men kommer det att vara lugnt för alltid? Kommer huset att fyllas? Och – kan de överleva utan varandra i nästan ett år, om livet tvingar dem?

De frågorna ska vi få svar på i den här fanfictionen. Vi ska följa en av dessa personer från en speciell dag i maj 2003 och nästan ett år framåt. Vad kommer hända?


	2. Positive

Kapitel 1: Positive

Ginny Potter gjorde sitt bästa för att försöka andas normalt medans hon promenerade genom Godric's Hollow, som idag lystes upp av en härlig majsol. Andningen var ganska svår att kontrollera för tillfället, av vissa förklarliga anledningar. Som till exempel att hennes hand var stenhårt knuten runt en liten, vitblå och avlång ask – innehållande ett graviditetstest från en mugglarbutik. Hon höll asken en liten bit ifrån sig, som om den skulle kunna bita henne vilken sekund som helst. Inte för att hon trodde att den skulle bitas, hon var trots allt snart 22 år gammal... men hon var rädd för att göra testet. Rädd för Harrys reaktion. Rädd för sin egen. Rädd för alla andras. Rädd för att de skulle jagas av pressen så fort det läckt ut...

"Sluta vara så rädd för allting", muttrade hon till sig själv när hon klev innanför den svarta järngrinden som avgränsade mellan gatan och huset där hon och Harry bodde. "Det kommer att bli okej."

Harry var borta på auroruppdrag och skulle inte komma hem förrän nästa dag, så huset var tomt förutom ugglan Dobby som verkade kalasa på några ugglenötter inne i sin bur, enligt det krasande ljudet. Ginny hängde snabbt av sig vårjackan och fortsatte titta på testet i sin hand. Ta det nu, ta det sen, inte ta det alls? Hon uteslöt snabbt det sista. Hon var tvungen att få reda på det här... Och ett barn, skulle det vara det värsta tänkbara? Absolut inte. Bara oväntat, väldigt oväntat… Ginny vred på asken för att läsa instruktionerna, suckade och gick upp en våning för att komma till badrummet – Det fanns visserligen ett där nere, men det var ganska ofräscht och de hade aldrig använt det eftersom de inte riktigt orkade fräscha upp det.

Väl stående i badrummet stod hon återigen still en stund. Ta testet eller inte ta det… Hon började snart bli arg på sig själv. _Du vågar_, tänkte hon snabbt och tog fram handen för att öppna asken och upptäckte att det satt avflagnat rosaglittrigt nagellack på några av naglarna – Antagligen påmålat i ett plötsligt anfall av tristess. Ginny skrapade lite på det som var kvar och det åkte genast av. Dålig kvalité. Nu kom hon av sig igen, sköt upp det… Det gick inte. Ginny bet sig hårt i tungan, fick upp locket och tog ut det pappersinklädda testet.

Två minuter skulle man vänta innan det visade resultat. Idiotiskt. Väldigt idiotiskt, men inget att göra något åt. Ginny satte sig i skräddarställning på badrumsmattan och räknade tyst till 120, medans hon irriterade sig på hur många siffror det var kvar – Vid 92 gav hon upp, tog testet i handen och kisade försiktigt på det. Det var någonting på det i alla fall… Försiktigt och långsamt öppnade hon ögonen ordentligt och läste ordet som stod i den lilla rutan. Gravid.

Den allra första tanken var att det skulle bli omöjligt att lyckas berätta det för Harry. Sedan började hon, utan att veta varför, gapskratta. Kanske var det av chocken, kanske av lyckan, men något fick henne att sitta där och gapskratta.

Om hon bara visste hur många gånger hon skulle tänka tillbaka på det ögonblicket.


	3. Crushed

Kapitel 2: Crushed

Det tog en bra stund för Ginny att lugna ner sig, eller ja, lugna ner sig gick inte direkt – men hon lyckades åtminstone börja andas normalt igen. Alltid något. Hon försökte samla tankarna istället för att låta de flyga runt i ett kaos. Hon var, uppenbarligen, gravid. Vad skulle det innebära? Ett barn, förstås. Det skulle inte vara några direkta praktiska problem med det, egentligen. Harry skulle inte direkt bli arg, och när hon tänkte efter visste hon inte en enda som skulle bli arg... Hon kikade lite till på testet, eftersom det tydligen visade veckorna också. Vecka 4, runt en månad alltså. Januari 2004. Plötsligt insåg Ginny att det kändes som en evighet dit.

Resten av kvällen gick segt. Ginny hade egentligen inga problem med att vara för sig själv då och då, men just nu var det bara segt, som det ofta brukade vara när Harry varit borta ett par dagar. Ensamt. Huset var tomt och tyst, och även om det inte precis brukade vara fullt av buller annars fick det henne att känna sig svagare på något sätt, mer sårbar, på något sätt. Det fanns inte heller något att göra efter att hon ätit och läst lite i en bok, så hon satt och stirrade på den svarta klockan tills den blev en acceptabel tid för att gå och lägga sig.

Förmiddagen gick inte direkt snabbare och Ginny fann sig återigen stirrande på klockan tills hon gick ut istället för att fördriva tankarna – Solen sken ändå och hon upptäckte snabbt att det var väldigt varmt, så hon tillbringade tiden med att sitta under det enda träd som fanns i deras trädgård och leka rastlöst med grässtrån.

Hon behövde inte vänta speciellt länge innan hon blev avbruten i sin grässtrålek – dock inte av att Harry kom hem, utan att en svart uggla med några vita fläckar släppte ett brev i huvudet på henne. Ginny tittade förvånat på ugglan – Det var inte Piggy, Errol, inte Nevilles uggla, inte Lunas, inte Kingsleys – Faktum var att hon inte ens kände igen ugglan, ändå stod det hennes namn på brevet. Hon vände på kuvertet för att hitta någon avsändare, men det stod inget namn. Ugglan hade satt sig bredvid henne och tittade på henne med en konstig blick. Det såg ut som att den försökte säga 'Jag beklagar' med endast blicken, vilket av någon anledning skrämde Ginny lite.

"Iväg." Hon viftade med handen medans hon försökte lugna sig själv. Det var säkert inget farligt. Ugglan gav ifrån sig ett mjukt 'hoo' och flög iväg. Innan den försvann vände den sig återigen om för att ge henne den beklagande blicken. Ginnys händer skakade lite när hon öppnade brevet, men hon fick upp det, och började läsa. Hon läste det en gång. Sedan en gång till. Och en sista gång. Sedan började allting flimra.

_Mrs. Potter_

_Vi är väldigt ledsna över att vi behöver informera dig om att din make Harry Potter tyvärr varit med om en olycka._

_Han befinner sig just nu i koma och bedöms kunna förbli så i fem till tio år._

_Vi beklagar._

_Chefen för aurorerna, Alice Dewney_

Hur kunde solen fortfarande skina, hur kunde fåglarna fortfarande kvittra, hur kunde gräset fortfarande vara lika grönt och hur kunde huset stå kvar, lika vitt och rent som alltid? Allting var ändå borta. Hon skulle kanske inte få träffa Harry på tio år. Sedan slog en annan tanke henne. Barnet... Skulle det växa upp med bara henne, skulle det behöva växa upp och veta att det inte skulle kunna träffa sin pappa, men att han ändå inte var död? Det var inte precis en barndom hon önskade deras barn. Deras barn. Ginny kom inte ens ihåg när hon gråtit senaste gången, men hur som helst gjorde hon det nu.

Ett häftigt poff några minuter senare fick henne att rycka till – någon hade transfererat sig dit. Matt tittade hon upp för att se vem det var – Hermione, var svaret, och innan Ginny hann säga hej hade Hermione fått upp henne på fötter och kramat om henne.

"Jag fick också brev", sa Hermione och det lät som att hon också gråtit. "Jävla, okänsliga... Alice Dewney." Hon uttalade namnet med väldigt stor avsmak.

"Vem bryr sig om henne", sa Ginny tyst och började genast avsky sin röst. "Harry är i..." Orden satt fast i halsen.

"Koma", avslutade Hermione lugnt henne. "Det ska bli bra, Ginny... Jag ska ta dig till Kråkboet, för Molly och Arthur vill ha dig där ett tag. Du borde packa lite saker..."

"Visst, jag kan göra det..."

"Inte själv." Hermione log. "Förlåt, men det ser faktiskt ut som om du ska tuppa av inom tre sekunder... Vilket är fullt förståeligt, egentligen."

"I så fall kommer du hitta något jag måste förklara", muttrade Ginny. "Vänta. Jag ska hämta en sak!"

"Du kunde ha tajmat det bättre", sa Hermione med ett litet skratt när Ginny visat henne graviditetstestet. "Grattis."

"Snarare kunde vad det nu än var som skadade Harry tajmat det bättre."

"Han kan väl ha skadat sig själv?"

"Ibland undrar jag om du verkligen känner honom", suckade Ginny. "_Nej. _Det har han till nittionio komma nittionio procents säkerhet inte gjort."

"Du har rätt, antar jag... Transferens?"

"Transferens." Ginny stack handen i Hermiones och kände den numera ganska välbekanta tryckande känslan över lungorna.

Fötterna han knappt landa på den röda, mjuka mattan i Kråkboet innan Ginny befann sig i armarna på sin gråtande mor. Själv var det som att hon inte ens kunde gråta längre, som om det inte fanns någon vätska att gråta ut.

"Hur ska vi klara det här nu då, Ginny?" Det hann gå två minuter innan Molly sa någonting och när hon väl gjorde det hoppade Ginny nästan till av det.

"Har vi något val?" flög det ur henne innan hon hann tänka efter. Molly skrattade nervöst till, släppte henne och granskade henne istället från topp till tå.

"Du håller något i din hand." Ginny tittade snabbt ner på sin knutna näve och insåg att hon fortfarande höll i graviditetstestet. _Jäklar. _Ja ja... Hon skulle ändå inte komma undan med det.

"Det var inte riktigt rätt tillfälle för en olycka", sa hon tyst och räckte Molly testet. Hennes mamma tittade på det en stund, log, och kramade henne ännu en gång.

"Du har rätt", sa hon lugnt. "Du behöver honom nu."

Ginny var inte fullständigt medveten om vad som hände under resten av dagen. Folk vällde in och ut, Neville, McGonagall, Kingsley tittade in men blev upptagen med att få bort Rita Skeeter som gärna ville ha nyheter, Bill, Fleur och deras två döttrar – Victoire som var tre och lilla Dominique som knappt blivit ett halvår – kom, Percy och Audrey, George dök in för att krama Ginny i säkert en kvart, Ron, Rolf Scamander som hälsade från Luna som tyvärr var sjuk... Ginny blev nästan galen av alla människor, men det enda som var bra var i alla fall att graviditeten läckte ut av sig själv och hon slapp det jobbet.

Hon var tröttare än någonsin när hon kröp ner i sängen hon inte sovit i på 3 år, men det var omöjligt att sova. Det var som att inget som hänt under dagen riktigt gått in förrän nu.

Harry var borta, för minst fem år. Hon skulle inte ha någon att skratta med, hon skulle inte ha någon att reta, hon skulle inte ha någon att skoja med, ingen att sova tätt intill på nätterna, ingen att kyssa, ingen som älskade henne lika frivilligt och villkorslöst som Harry.

Återigen kände hon hur ögonen blev fuktiga och det började rinna nerför hennes kinder.


	4. Dream or reality?

Kapitel 3: **Dream or reality?**

_Those silent nights can break you, don't let the darkness take you, i'll light a candle._

Det blev inte särskilt mycket sömn för Ginny den natten. Var det inte mardrömmar så var det någon slags panikångest som fick henne att andas helt galet, och var det inte det så kom hon absolut inte till ro. Det var en väldig lättnad när armbandsklockan visade halv åtta och hon äntligen kunde dra upp mörkläggningsgardinen – Inte för att hon trodde att dagen skulle vara lättare än natten, men då kunde man åtminstone sysselsätta sig med något...

Det knackade på dörren och Ginny vände sig genast mot den.

"Kom in." Dörren öppnades och snart befann hon sig i armarna på sin mamma, Molly Weasley. Det var lugnande på något sätt, vilket fick henne att stå kvar där och bara tillåta sig själv att slappna av lite. Till en början verkade Molly också känna så, för hon var tyst en bra stund innan hon sa någonting.

"Är du okej?" sa hon till sist.

"Jag har sovit max två timmar totalt och det känns redan som att livet inte kommer vara okej på tio år. Så nej, inte egentligen." Molly drog lite på mungiporna av Ginnys buttra svar.

"Sätt dig ner. Jag ska prata med dig."

"Prata på.." Ginny slog sig ner på sin gamla säng, den som egentligen var alldeles för liten och för tom mot vad hon hunnit vänja sig vid de senaste fyra åren.

"Jag måste prata med dig om graviditeten."

"Jag är 21 år gammal. Jag har jobb, jag har ett hus. Harry ha..." Hon fick avbryta sig själv där och bet sig hårt i läppen för att inte börja gråta.

"Det är bara det att Harry ligger i koma."

"_Säg-det-inte_!"

"Förlåt, förlåt... Men min punkt är... Ginny, skulle du orka att ta hand om ett barn helt själv?" Molly lät helt lugn medans Ginny försökte hindra sig själv från att skrika åt henne.

"Mitt andra alternativ är att döda det! Tror du att jag skulle vilja döda någon som aldrig gjort mig något? Tror du jag skulle kunna döda ett barn, mitt barn, Harrys barn? För det kan jag inte." Trots att hon inte skrikit fick Ginny hämta andan efter meningarna. Molly satt bara och betraktade henne en stund.

"Nej. Det tror jag inte."

"Bra." Ginny lät blicken fly till Piggy som lekte med sig själv utanför fönstret istället för att säga något mer."

"Men i så fall skulle jag föredra att du bodde här så länge, så att du slipper vara själv. Så att du kan få hjälp, om du skulle behöva det."

"Visst. Kör på det. Jag kan bo här. Inte för evigt bara." Ginny ryckte på axlarna.

"Bara tills graviditeten är över och du känner att du kan flytta hem igen."

"Godkänt."

"Då så. Och om du har några frågor…"

"…Så är du mästare på allt som har med graviditeter att göra. Jag vet det." Ginny log och Molly drog också på mungiporna.

"Det är frukost om en stund, om du vill äta något."

Efter att Molly gått satt Ginny kvar helt stilla på sängens vita överkast en stund. Hon visste inte om hon var hungrig eller om hon inte var det, för det var fortfarande en känsla av att inget spelade någon roll. Det nu två dagar gamla graviditetstestet låg kvar på sängbordet, fortfarande lika tydligt positivt. Hon hade trott att det skulle blekna eller något, men det hade det inte gjort. Hon tog upp det i sin hand och snurrade på det i handen. Det var en overklig tanke, att veta att om nio månader skulle livet vara ett helt annat.

Det hade varit mycket bättre om Harry låtit bli att hamna i koma. Mycket.

Ginny hade egentligen ingen lust att äta, men samtidigt gissade hon att om hon slutade äta skulle hon bara råka in i mer problem, så hon gick ner till frukostbordet i alla fall, försökte att inte tänka på de gånger hon suttit där med Harry, den där gången då hon var 11 och han bara suttit där en morgon, när de ätit julmat och han hade haft fluglarver i håret… Varför skulle alla platser nödvändigtvis vara så fulla av minnen? Hon bet sig hårt i tungan för att inte gråta och satte sig på stolen bredvid Hermione.

Det var tur att Mollys mat alltid gick att få ner, för annars var Ginny bombsäker på att hon bara skulle ha fått upp allt igen. Det gick inte ens att äta utan att drabbas av allt för många minnen. Hur kunde det finnas så många, och hur kunde minnen vara så plågsamma? Hon tittade ner på boken hon höll i och insåg att hon bläddrat minst 30 sidor i den utan att ta notis om ett enda ord. Det här var bara hopplöst. Vad läste hon för bok, förresten? Hon tittade på framsidan – Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem av Newt Scamander. Hans sonson hade varit hemma hos Luna senaste gången Ginny varit där, men hon hade inte fått något ordentligt intryck av honom eftersom det enda han gjorde var att försöka fånga Lunas uppmärksamhet. Luna själv hade inte verkat så särskilt intresserad.

"Ginny, är du vid liv?" Ett välbekant skratt från hennes äldsta bror, Bill, tog henne tillbaka till verkligheten.

"Tror det… Hur så?"

"Kan vara bra att veta", flinade han och tittade ner på sin yngsta dotter, knappt ettåriga Dominique, som börjat klättra på hans fötter. "Åh, snälla, Dominique, jag vill ha mina fötter ifred." Han tittade upp på Ginny igen. "Hon har utforskat dem hela morgonen, mina fötter är tydligen väldigt intressanta…"

"Världen är väldigt intressant för en ettåring." Molly skrattade. "Och där ingår fötter."

"Tack, det visste jag, men jag har redan fått tre bett, och hennes tänder är vassa…"

Det tog faktiskt bara några minuter innan Dominique tröttnade på Bills fötter och istället klättrade upp i Ginnys famn. Bill gick direkt för att plåstra om sina fötter, och Ginny var ett tag säker på att Dominique skulle stappla iväg till honom direkt, men hon satt tålmodigt kvar och efter ett tag somnade hon. Hennes händer var slutna om en liten slinga av Ginnys röda hår och hon gav till små lustiga läten i sömnen ibland, vilket gjorde henne ännu charmigare. Det var på något sätt väldigt lugnande att ha en varm liten varelse i famnen, en varelse som knappt hade någon aning om hur farlig och svår världen kunde vara. För Dominique existerade inget annat än personer som älskade henne, och hon behövde inte gå runt och sakna människor så att det gjorde ont i hjärtat. Hon log i sömnen, även drömmarna verkade vara henne tillfreds. Det skulle vara bra skönt att få vara en ettåring ibland, som aldrig behövde tänka på mer saker än lek, mat och sömn.

"Du ser väldigt avslappnad ut med henne i famnen." Bill hade ljudlöst lyckats sätta sig i soffan bredvid Ginny.

"Jag känner mig avslappnad. Det är skönt. Jag har inte varit det på några dagar."

"Barn är mycket bättre på att hantera sorg än vuxna, läste jag någonstans. Jag är ganska säker på att det stämmer också." Bill strök sin dotter över det blonda håret.

"Det gör det säkert. Men hon lugnar ner mig också, på något sätt. Hon utstrålar något slags lugn", sa Ginny tyst. Bill nickade som om han inte riktigt hört vad hon sa.

"När jag fick brevet igår stod jag bara och stirrade på det i en evighet, eftersom jag inte visste vad jag skulle göra. Men sedan tittade jag på Victoire och Dominique… och insåg att jag inte kan gräva ner mig i sorg. För de behöver mig." Han tittade allvarligt på henne. "Du har också någon som behöver dig."

"Det är bara så overkligt just nu", mumlade Ginny. Bill log.

"Det kommer ikapp dig."

Det gick förvånansvärt lätt för Ginny att somna den kvällen, rätt som det var hade hon glidit in i den välbekanta sömnbubblan. Kändes det som, i alla fall. Bara någon sekund senare öppnades hennes ögon och hon fann sig själv sittandes i något konstigt blåskimrande rum med böjda väggar. Var det en dröm, eller var det någon konstig verklighet, och hur hade hon kommit hit? Hon tittade ner på sig själv och fann att hon var klädd i samma blåa tröja och mörka jeans som hon haft under dagen. Hon reste sig försiktigt för att utforska rummet, men fann att någon magnetisk kraft hindrade henne från att ta mer än några steg framåt. Besviken satte hon sig genast ner på den blåskimrande ytan igen. Hon hann knappt undra vad som gjorde att hon inte kunde ta sig ifrån det konstiga rummet innan en ytterst välbekant figur uppenbarade sig kanske fem meter framför henne. Hon skyndade sig upp på fötter igen och försökte sträcka ut händerna mot honom, men det gick inte. Istället stod hon och tittade rakt på den människa som hon älskade mest i hela världen. Harry.

"Fråga inte", sa han innan hon ens hann öppna munnen. "Jag har knappt någon tid alls. Snälla, gräv inte ner dig i sorg. Minnen ska inte vara jobbiga, le åt dem. Kämpa på, för du har någon som behöver dig. Och… Jag kanske är tillbaka fortare än du tror." Harry log, det där välbekanta leendet som alltid fick henne att smälta, och sedan verkade det osynliga kraftfältet brytas, för han lade snabbt armarna om henne och kysste henne.

"Säg ingenting om det här till någon", viskade Harry och sedan började allt snurra. Ginny fick en känsla av att hon ramlade ner på golvet och sedan lyfte och sedan åkte upp och sen ner och sen åt sidan… och sedan låg hon som vanligt i sin säng, där inget verkade ha förändrats.

Vad var det egentligen som hade hänt?

*Citatet i början kommer från sången Spread a little light av Molly Sandén.


	5. Fighting on

Kapitel 4: Fighting on

13 juni 2003

_It goes up, it goes down, i can't get off, this rollercoaster ride, cause i think of you all the time._

Sommaren var på väg till England, och värmen steg så mycket att tidningarna gjorde en massa artiklar om den fantastiska sommarvärmen – alltid något, för då minskade pressen från tidningarna lite och den var redan alldeles för stor, även om det gick lite bättre nu när den värsta chocken runnit av. Ginny saknade fortfarande Harry, saknade honom varje timme, minut och sekund av dygnet, men på något sätt hade drömmen (eller vad det nu varit, för det hade känts mycket mera verkligt än en dröm) fått henne att känna sig lite bättre till mods. Hon var tvungen att lyssna på Harry.

Något annat hon fick lyssna på, dock ganska irriterat, var fågelkvitter klockan halv sex på morgonen. I ett träd inte alltför långt bort från hennes fönster hade några fåglar byggt ett bo, och just tidigt på morgonen kvittrade de så mycket att hon bara fick lust att kliva upp ur sängen och förhäxa fåglarna, men det var förmodligen ingen särskilt bra idé. Det var fortfarande ganska varmt i sovrummet och varmt i sängen, så Ginny skulle helst vilja ligga kvar i sängen ett par timmar, men hon visste också att när hon väl vaknat var det bara att invänta den största nackdelen med att vara gravid – _illamåendet_. Det var tydligen vanligt i början av graviditeten enligt Hermione, men det gjorde inte det hela mindre irriterande. I Ginnys fall brukade det vara näst intill outhärdligt några timmar på morgonen och sedan övergå till lite svagare under dagen, så länge hon höll sig borta från starkare matlukter. Det kunde säkert ha varit värre, men hon fann det ändå ganska handikappande.  
Fåglarna hade slutat kvittra, så hon släppte taget om den sammetsröda kudden hon hållit för örat med och vände sig mot väggen för att kanske försöka vila en stund åtminstone, innan det satte igång.

Den här gången tog det nästan tre timmar innan hon äntligen kunde våga sig ner till vardagsrummet, i huvudet förbannandes alla saker man var tvungen att utsättas för under en graviditet.  
"Du ser inte ut att vara på något vidare bra humör", var Hermiones kommentar när Ginny satte sig bredvid henne i soffan.  
"Det är jag inte heller. Jag tror inte någon som nyss haft hemska attacker av illamående i tre jäkla timmar skulle vara det, faktiskt."  
"Du kanske borde testa några tabletter eller något?"  
"Finns det sådana, ens?" Ginny rynkade förvånat pannan.  
"Du skulle väl till Sankt Mungos idag?"  
"Jo, men det var på grund av Harry. De skulle prata om vad som skadade honom med mig. Annars ska jag inte dit förrän om en månad."  
"Det finns mugglarmediciner annars, som går att hämta ut på apotek."  
"Vad är ett apotek?" Ginny kunde bara minnas ordet väldigt, väldigt svagt.  
"Det är ett... äh, strunt i det. Jag kan fixa det senare." Hermione ryckte på axlarna och sträckte sig efter The Daily Prophet istället.  
"Kör de Harry eller värmen idag?"  
"Harry", muttrade Hermione och tre millisekunder senare hängde Ginny över hennes axel för att se vad det handlade om.  
"Ny butik öppnar i Diagongränden", läste Ginny högt. "Falso Traditori har bestämt sig för att öppna en butik där han säljer saker som hedrar Harry Potter och hans familj. Vad kan det vara?"

"ngen aning. Jag vet bara att Falso Traditori... Vet du någon som kan italienska? Jag tror det betyder något på italienska, eller något liknande språk."  
"Dessvärre inte. Jag kan bara engelska."  
"Jag kan lite franska, faktiskt." Hermione såg ut att fundera. "Men det är inte franskt.. Det låter italienskt.."  
"Förlåt, Hermione, men jag orkar inte bry mig. Vi kollar upp Falso sen. Nu vill jag gå ut."

Enligt ugglan Sankt Mungos skickat behövde hon vara på plats vid två på eftermiddagen och helst inte komma för sent – men hon fick ändå vänta en halvtimme i ett väntrum med grönblommiga tapeter och stela trämöbler innan en blond kvinna med överdrivet mycket smink, pyntade naglar och sjukhusdräkt kom och släppte in henne till ett rum som verkade vara ett kontor. Ganska mysigt, erkände Ginny för sig själv. Det var litet och ena väggen var helt täckt med bokhyllor medans det på andra sidan fanns ett skrivbord, ett vanligt bord och fyra plaststolar.  
"Alice kommer snart", muttrade kvinnan med pyntnaglarna och satte sig ner på en stol och tog fram en tidning, som hon inte verkade läsa. Istället satt hon bara och betraktade Ginny på ett sätt som verkade betyda _Jag skulle gärna spränga dig i luften om jag fick men det får jag inte_. Ginny vände snabbt bort blicken och tittade istället på alla pärmar som fanns i bokhyllan. De var färgorganiserade, och hennes blick fångades snabbt av en röd pärm som stack ut lite ur hyllan. _Destruit aeternum _stod det på etiketten, och på något mystiskt sätt fick hon en känsla av att det var ord som betydde något inte så trevligt. Dock hann hon inte tänka mer på det, för precis då öppnades dörren och en leende äldre kvinna i 45-årsåldern och en namnskylt (Det såg ut att stå Alice Beckley på den) stormade in i rummet.  
"Jacqueline, du kan gå ut nu." Alice nickade snabbt mot kvinnan med pyntnaglarna, som tydligen hette Jacqueline, för hon lämnade rummet direkt. Sedan vände sig Alice mot Ginny och räckte fram handen mot henne.  
"Alice."  
"Ginny." Hon visste inte om hon skulle säga något mer, så hon var tyst.  
"Du kan sätta dig." Alice log och pekade på bordet och stolarna, medans hon själv tog ut pärmen Ginny förut tittat på ur hyllan. Ginny slog sig ner villigt ner på en av stolarna medans Alice letade fram ett papper i pärmen, tog det i handen och satte sig på stolen mittemot Ginny.

"Det jag håller i handen är resultatet av det vi fått fram i forskningen av vad som attackerade Harry", sa hon hur lugnt som helst. Ginny svalde hårt.

"Och?"

"Det verkar som att han blivit attackerad av en ny förbannelse, som vi hittills inte vet så mycket om. Men så gott vi kunnat se av de som blivit utsatta för den.. Förbannelsen heter Destruit aeternum. Det är latin, och betyder ungefär 'förstör för alltid'. Det är vad den ska försöka göra. Det verkar som att om man är bra på den, så ger den offret en väldigt plågsam död och lyckas rubba de personer som står offret i fråga nära så illa att de får svåra ångestattacker. Men personen som använde den på Harry var inte bra på den, så Harry ligger i koma, helt oskadad."

"Förutom att han ligger i koma", muttrade Ginny sarkastiskt.

"Ja. Förutom att han ligger i koma." Alice granskade henne mjukt. "Om jag hört rätt så är du gravid, dessutom?"

"Stämmer."

"Har allting gått bra?"

"Ja då… Jag har inte kunnat tänka alltför mycket på det."

"Det kommer", skrattade Alice. "I brevet du fick så nämnde de väl att du ska få se Harry?"

"Ja…" Ginny mådde plötsligt lite illa av tanken. "Hur ser han ut?" Alice skrattade.

"Precis som vanligt. Man skulle kunna tro att han sover, jag lovar dig det. Han har inga sår och inga ärr", sa Alice lugnt. Ginny gapskrattade.

"Tänk på vem du pratar om."

"Åh, just det!" Alice skrattade också till. "Inga nya ärr åtminstone."

Någon minut senare gick de i en evighetslång korridor på den fjärde våningen. Ginny hade svaga minnen av att det var samma våning där Gyllenroy Lockman, Alice Longbottom och Frank Longbottom låg inlagda, och hon kom genast ihåg när hon varit här senaste gången. Det hade varit tillsammans med Harry – nu var det honom hon skulle hälsa på. Det var allt annat än en rolig känsla… Men det var för sent för att ändra sig nu. Hon stod redan utanför en vit dörr med en blå namnskylt som antydde att Harry James Potter låg inlagd i rummet, och det enda alternativet var att springa därifrån. Hon funderade faktiskt på det en millisekund, men lät bli.

"Vill du gå in själv eller ska jag gå in före?" frågade Alice.

"Lovar du att han inte ser läskig ut?" I samma stund som Ginny sa orden insåg hon att hon lät som en tvååring, men nåja… Hon önskade nästan att hon hade varit en. Alice skrattade till.

"Han är inte kopplad till några maskiner eller sladdar som patienter brukar vara på mugglarsjukhus, för det behövs inte här. Han har inga sår, blåmärken eller nya ärr. Det ser ut som att han sover. Vem ska gå in först?"

"Jag kan försöka." Hon skakade nästan av rädsla, men försiktigt, försiktigt, tryckte hon ner handtaget och öppnade dörren.

Ginny hade visserligen blivit förvarnad. Men… Harry såg så oskadad ut, så hel och ren, där han låg nedbäddad i det gröna sjukhustäcket. Han andades lugnt och avslappnat, och såg nästan ut att ha mungiporna vinklade lite uppåt. Glasögonen låg på bordet bredvid, tillsammans med trollstaven. Det enda som fanns i rummet förutom sängen och sängbordet var två stolar. Det såg så stelt ut att det gjorde en smula ont i henne.

"Går det bra? Kan jag lämna dig i tio minuter?" Ginny var medveten om vad Alice sa, men hon hörde det ändå inte ordentligt. Trots det nickade hon och sekunden senare var dörren stängd bakom henne.

"Harry?" Hon visste att han absolut inte kunde höra henne, men hon frågade ändå innan hon satte sig på stolen närmast sängen. Han såg verkligen precis ut som att han sov, och hon önskade av hela sitt hjärta att det hade varit så, och att han snart skulle vakna. Det var bara den detaljen att uppvaknandet förmodligen inte skulle ske förrän om tio år…

"Jag saknar dig", viskade hon så svagt att hon knappt hörde det själv.

_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away. I want you back, I want you back. My neighbours think I'm crazy, but they don't understand, you're all I have, you're all I have. At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself. Talking to the moon, trying to get to you. In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too. Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon. _

Alice följde med henne ända bort till utgången när det en kvart senare var dags för Ginny att gå hem. Hon var tyst hela tiden, som om hon visste att Ginny inte riktigt orkade prata, men precis innan hon skulle gå ut öppnade Alice munnen.

"Lycka till med barnet."

Innan Ginny ens hade kunnat göra ett försök till att tacka hade hon gått iväg.

AUTHORS NOTE

Punkt 1: England har invaderats av en massa Alicear! Aurorchefen, Alice-läkaren och Alice Longbottom. Men det var min bästis som bestämde att Aliceläkaren skulle heta Alice. Hon bestämde även Jacqueline.

Punkt 2: Jacqueline har typ en crush på Harry och det är därför hon inte gillar Ginny.

Punkt 3: 19 juni- Jag älskar er om ni bara säger ett så enkelt ord som Grattis!

Punkt 4: Låtcitatet i början: Rollercoaster, Molly Sandén

Slutet: Talking to the moon, Bruno Mars


	6. A reason to smile

Kapitel 5: A reason to smile

_It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't. It's one door swinging open, and one door swinging close._

****Dagarna gick snabbt under sommaren. Molly såg till att hålla Ginny upptagen med saker att göra, men oftast behövde hon knappt ens försöka. Ginny spenderade tid i Snäckstugan med Bill, Fleur och sina älskade brorsdöttrar, en vecka i Egypten hos Charlie, några kvällar hos Percy och Audrey, en massa tid i Georges affär, ännu mer hos Ron och Hermione, och även hemma hos Neville var hon ibland – oftast anslöt sig till Luna till de där, och med henne blev det alltid intressanta diskussioner.****

Harry var med henne vart hon än gick. Det lät visserligen helt otroligt urfånigt, men så var det. Var det inte möbler han en gång suttit i, saker han kommenterat eller ämnen de haft långa diskussioner om, så var han ändå bara med på något sätt. Det var faktiskt ganska skönt.****

Graviditeten fortskred utan större problem. Morgonillamåendet försvann och övergick till att bara dyka upp vid vissa dofter, vilket inte var riktigt lika jobbigt och mycket lättare att undvika. En dag i mitten av juli upptäckte hon plötsligt att vissa kläder började sitta alldeles för tajt, och av någon oförklarlig anledning började hon bara le.****

Lite mindre än en månad senare, den 12 augusti, fick Ginny en uggla från Sankt Mungos som kallade henne till ett botarbesök den 15e augusti. Nyfiket försökte hon läsa alla rosa informationspapper om ultraljud – vilket lyckades helt okej tills hon kom till någon märklig förklaring av exakt vad man kunde se på ett ultraljud, och där blev hon så snurrig av alla läkarord att hon lade ifrån sig mappen med papper.**  
****"**Vad ska du göra på Sankt Mungos som de behöver skicka hem femtiotre papper till dig för?" Ron, som tillsammans med Hermione gjorde Ginny sällskap vid köksbordet, försökte luta sig över bordet för att se vad det stod.**  
****"**Ultraljud." Hon sköt över papprena till Ron.**  
****"**Och det behöver man sådär många papper för?"**  
****"**Tydligen."**  
****"**Jag förstår inte ett skvatt." Han ryckte på axlarna och tog en sked gröt istället.**  
****"**Det finns några papper i början som gick att läsa – resten är skrivet på obetydligt läkarspråk som snarare låter som franska och inte engelska."**  
****"**Jag kan faktiskt prata lite franska", muttrade Ron. "De säger y istället för u och uttalar inte h."**  
****"**Det är ju att bryta på franska. Fleuriska", gäspade George och satte sig på stolen bredvid Ginny. "Vad är klockan?"**  
****"**Halv tio", sa Hermione snabbt och fortsatte med att bläddra i sin bok.**  
****"**Vad läser du?" George drog till sig boken för att se titeln, och lyckades samtidigt med att välta ut ett glas med mjölk över halva köksbordet och större delen av Hermiones bok.**  
****"**Det där var onödigt", fräste hon surmulet. "Renskrubba." Mjölken försvann, men boken förblev fuktig. Hon gav George en arg blick och gick iväg från bordet.****

Dagen rullade på utan större problem med sysselsättning. George och Angelina drog igång någon slags quidditchmatch med henne, Ron och Hermione och lagom till att den var slut kom Bill och Fleur och lämnade Victoire och Dominique som skulle sova över där – Resten av dagen gick åt till att hålla koll på en treåring och ettåring, vilket inte är sådär jättelätt. Inte förrän midnatt sov båda systrarna – och resten av folket i Kråkboet var inte alls speciellt långt ifrån. Ginny hade gjort åter ett försök att förstå lite fler av alla papper hon fått, men misslyckats ganska snabbt.**  
****"**Hur går det?"frågade Molly och lutade sig över Ginnys axel.**  
****"**Inte så bra. Behöver jag verkligen läsa alla papper?" Ginny grimaserade.**  
****"**Det är inte så mycket du behöver veta, tror jag." Molly ryckte på axlarna. "Det jag kan säga är att de använder en hel del mugglarmaskiner, så att du är beredd på det. Annars... Förutom ultraljudet ska de nog prata lite extra med dig, med tanke på Harry."**  
**_Med tanke på Harry._**  
****"**Jag går och lägger mig", sa hon tyst, sköt undan papprena och gick upp till sitt rum.****

Natten till den femtonde augusti vaknade Ginny säkert femton gånger, ibland av nervositet och ibland av mardrömmar. Hon hade inte oroat sig för något med graviditeten ett dugg tidigare, inte hunnit tänka på det, och det var som att hennes hjärna bestämde sig för att ta igen det nu. Vad skulle hända om något gick fel? Barnet kunde ha dött. Det kanske hade något allvarligt fel på hjärta eller lungor. Det kanske hade en hjärnskada. Det fanns så många möjligheter att något skulle gå fel... Om bara tiden kunde gå fortare så hon fick veta om allt såg bra ut eller inte. Försiktigt kollade hon på den vita lilla klockan på sängbordet, som visade att klockan närmade sig fem. Alltid något, hon skulle vara på plats vid 10.30. Fem och en halv timme kvar, alltså.****

Ginny insåg efter fem minuter att hon absolut inte skulle kunna somna om, så istället för att fortsätta ligga kvar i sängen steg hon upp, drog på sig en vit tröja med blåa ränder och jeans, skrev ihop en slarvig lapp som hon fäste på den vita dörren intill hennes rum, och skyndade ut ur Kråkboet. Bort mot kyrkogården, bort till Freds gravsten.****

Förutom några febrilt kvittrande småfåglar var Ginny helt ensam på kyrkogården. Hon slog sig försiktigt ner på det fuktiga gräset framför den snövita gravstenen som tillhörde Fred Weasley, vilket en snirklig ingraverad text på stenen även påminde henne om. Fred Fabian Weasley, 1 april, 1978 – 2 maj, 1998. Mischief Managed. George hade valt texten med stor omsorg, och efter att Harry förklarat betydelsen för Ginny gillade hon texten mer och mer för varje dag som gick. Hon lät fingrarna sakta följa inskriptionerna medans hon långsamt slappnade av. I den helt stilla miljö hon nu befann sig var det lätt att låta tankarna lugna ner sig, och hon satt så i garanterat mer än en timme. Hon sa ingenting, för hon behövde inte prata med Fred. Han var bara ändå, lugnade ner henne. När hon reste sig upp för att gå hemåt igen var hela hon fylld med en känsla av att det nog skulle fixa sig.****

På Sankt Mungos var det i alla fall liv i luckan. Folk sprang hit och dit, botare och patienter (en kvinna med fladdermusöron och apelsinnäsa var mycket nära att krocka in i Ginny), och även en röd soffkudde verkade ha fått liv och sprang runt. Det krävdes därför en hel del koncentration att ta sig in på mödravårdsavdelningen, där det var betydligt lugnare. Ginny sjönk ner i en röd pösig soffa i väntrummet och betraktade sakta de andra i väntrummet. I en havsblå fåtölj med fettfläckar till vänster om henne satt en mörkhårig tjej i jeansklänning som inte kunde vara äldre än 18-19 år. Hon höll hand med en ung kille i mjukiskläder, keps och allmänt dryg uppsyn, och när han upptäckte att Ginny tittade på honom glodde han otrevligt på henne. Hon vände sig åt andra hållet istället. Vid den vita snurrbokhyllan med söndertittade ointressanta sjukhusböcker stod en intetsägande blond kvinna i kanske 30-årsåldern. Både tjejen i jeansklänning och den intetsägande blonda kvinnan såg definitivt mer gravida ut än hon, och hon kände sig för en stund ganska malplacerad. Dock kom det bara någon minut senare in en kvinnlig botare i gröna kläder och ropade upp henne, så på darriga ben följe Ginny med henne in i undersökningsrummet.****

Rummet var ganska kalt. Väggarna hade en blek mintgrön färg och det var små hål här och var, och de enda möblerna som fanns var en träsoffa med orange skinnsitsar, en undersökningsbrits och ett skrivbord fullt med papper. Botaren trollade fram en stol ur luften och tecknade åt Ginny att sätta sig där. Hon tog fram några papper och ögnade igenom de snabbt innan hon lyfte huvudet.**  
****"**Jag heter Lucy Collingwood. Enligt mina papper så ska du heta Ginny Potter?" Lucy log ett inställsamt men ganska trevligt leende. **  
****"**Ja.. Det stämmer." Ginny försökte samla sig för att få höra något om Harry. Lucy nickade långsamt, lät den lila bläckpennan anteckna några ord på pergamentet och sköt det sedan åt sidan. **  
****"**Jag är ledsen för det som hände med Harry", sa hon efter en stund. Ginny fnös.**  
****"**Det säger alla."**  
****"**Inte så konstigt. Folk har en tendens för att låtsas tycka synd om folk även om de inte gör det, bara för att inte bli hatade." Lucy log snett. "Jag tror att det är väldigt många som inte bryr sig.. Men det är inte det viktigaste just nu, om du inte vill prata mer om det."**  
****"**Helst inte." Ginny skakade på huvudet.**  
****"**Men du är fullt på det klara med att det kommer växa upp med bara en förälder, i tio år?"**  
****"**Det kommer inte direkt bli synd om det." Ginny vågade för första gången möta Lucys ögon. Jag har fem bröder och kommer bo hos mina föräldrar i något år. Det finns många barn som är uppväxta med bara en förälder." Hon försvarade sig lite väl hastigt och ogenomtänkt, men Lucy verkade inte ha blivit speciellt upprörd.**  
****"**Det var inte heller vad jag sa, så du kan lugna ner dig. Hur har graviditeten varit hittills?"**  
****"**Åh.." Lucy bytte ämne så snabbt att Ginny knappt hann med. "Helt okej."**  
****"**Har du varit nervös inför ultraljudet?"**  
****"**Jag kunde inte sova på hela natten." Ginny grimaserade. "Så jag antar att man skulle kunna säga det."**  
****"**Låt oss få det avklarat då." Lucy blinkade snabbt till henne. "Apparaten kan kännas lite obehaglig, det är en mugglarsak.. Vi har inte hittat någon formel som funkar än, så vi får använda deras saker. Det är säkrare än att råka fylla hela rummet med rosa slime igen..."**  
****"**Rosa slime?"**  
****"**Formeln blev aningen feluttalad.."****

Ultraljudet tog knappt en halvtimme och lyckligtvis kunde Ginny lämna rummet leendes. Hon hade fått med sig två bilder på barnet, och att se på bilderna fick henne att le större än hon gjort på väldigt länge. Inte för att det riktigt såg ut som ett barn på bilderna, snarare en sprattlande fisk. Det gick åtminstone att urskilja huvud, ryggrad, händer och fötter, samt att Lucy leende hade satt ett rosa klistermärke högst upp i hörnet tillsammans med ett datum skrivet: 30 januari 2004. Harrys mammas födelsedag. Hon visste hur glad han hade varit för det om han varit med, men tyvärr var han inte det. Just nu orkade hon inte ens vara ledsen för det, för hon visste att även om han inte var där fysiskt så var han där någonstans, och det litade hon på. Exakt samtidigt som hjärnan formade orden sprattlade något till inuti henne.**  
**


	7. Upside down

Kapitel 6: **Upside down**

_But how, do you expect me, to live alone and just me, cause my world revolves around you._

_September 2003._

För att vara helt ärlig, så är den här graviditeten inte min första. Jag har varit med om en tidigare, men det barnet dog bara tre veckor att jag fått reda på det. Jag hann inte ens säga något till Harry. Han var tack och lov på jobbet, men jag undrar fortfarande hur det egentligen kändes för honom att hitta mig helt rödgråten på det kaklade badrumsgolvet vi fortfarande inte hade en matta till. Förmodligen var det inte särskilt roligt alls, och det skräckfyllda ansiktsuttryck han hade då kommer aldrig, aldrig att gå bort ur mitt minne. Jag sa förlåt säkert tjugo gånger på raken, men fick inget svar, utan bara hjälp att ta mig upp från badrumsgolvet och istället flytta mig till sängen.

Väl där lyckades han på något sätt få ur mig vad som hänt. Att berätta det var säkerligen något av det svåraste jag gjort i mitt liv, för av någon anledning så… skämdes jag, tyckte att det var mitt fel. Att jag lyckades berätta det i alla fall är ett mirakel. Tyvärr var responsen inte särskilt stor– Harry var absolut knäpptyst. Han satt stilla på sängkanten, ögonen fästa på det ljusa trägolvet. Efter en stund frågade jag om han var arg, men han skakade bara på huvudet, och tystnaden fortsatte.

"Jag orkar inte, Harry! _Säg något._" Inget svar, bara en blick jag inte ens hann uppfatta meningen i innan han vände bort ansiktet igen.

"Hur lång tid hade det gått?" sa han, så lågt att det knappt var hörbart.

"Fem, sex veckor." Tyst igen. Irriterande. "Förlåt."

"Ginny – vad säger du förlåt för?" Harry vände sig om och tittade bedrövat på mig. "Det är inte ditt fel."

"Du verkar så sur, det får det att kännas så."

"Chockad", blev jag rättad innan han lade sig bredvid mig. Fingrarna började försiktigt följa mina ansiktskonturer, i brist på bättre sysselsättning.

"Jag bara undrade… Har du någonsin tänkt på det här? Med barn och så."

"Nej. Eller jo, eller nej… för att vara ärlig trodde jag helt enkelt aldrig att jag skulle leva länge nog för att bli vuxen, och sen har jag väl aldrig funderat mer på tanken." Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Vad tänker du?"

"Jag vet inte. Jag har inte tänkt något alls på det före det här. Men nu så känner jag… Att tja, om det skulle hända igen så är det en bra sak." De förtrollade stjärnorna i sänghimmelen över de blinkade lugnt och stillsamt. Just den sammetsröda sänghimmelen är en sak som Harry var väldigt noga med att vi också skulle ha, för att slippa lämna Hogwartskänslan helt.

"Det skulle det väl, fast det är en väldigt konstig tanke."

"Väldigt... men det dröjer säkert innan vi behöver tänka på den."

"Åh.. Sånt vet man aldrig." Harry skrattade till och fick snabbt en hård dunk på axeln till svar.

"Du är knäpp. Ska vi sluta ligga här och bete oss som vuxna istället?`"

"Hur då menar du?" Han flinade glatt.

"Laga mat."

"Åh.. Jo, det kanske vore bra. Men då måste vi handla först, vi har bara glass och cornflakes hemma. Plus lite bakgrejer, tror jag."

"Vi kan alltid baka något, men vi behöver mat också. Ska vi gå och handla?"

"Om vi kommer upp, så." Harry skrattade och gjorde ett klumpigt försök som slutade med att han ramlade ner på golvet.

"Inte just så där, kanske.."

Varken Harry eller jag är ens i närheten av att ha den kockliga förmåga min mamma har - men vi brukar ha väldigt roligt. Ibland slutar det med att det är mjöl och bakpulver över hela köket om vi ska baka något, eller att spisen nära på brinner upp, men det är fantastiskt roligt när man gör det tillsammans. Det är en sak jag lärt mig av min familj som jag är enormt tacksam för - man ska inte behöva göra saker ensam, oavsett om det handlar om att laga mat eller om att rädda världen.

_September 2004._

Det hade inte ens gått ett år sedan minnet utspelat sig, men det kändes verkligen som en evighet, en annan tid och en annan värld. Hon kom ihåg varje detalj, samtidigt som hon glömt bort det. Glömt bort hur det kändes att inte vara ensam.

Ginny var omringad av människor näst intill dygnet runt. Familjemedlemmar, vänner, arbetskamrater. Behövde hon hjälp fick hon det direkt, ungefär hela trollkarlsvärlden tyckte synd om henne, och på Sankt Mungos blev hon gång på gång erbjuden psykologhjälp, och gång på gång avböjde hon erbjudandet. Det fanns människor som behövde det mer än hon gjorde.

Det var helt enkelt exakt som hennes sjätte Hogwartsår, återigen. Både omringad av människor och ensam, saknandes samma person som nu. Skillnaden var bara att det skulle ta tio år den här gången, och att hon under den tiden även skulle försöka uppfostra ett barn. Efter ultraljudet, insikten att snart halva graviditeten gått, och en hel del sparkar och rörelser från den lilla flickan hade hon med en viss rädsla insett att det inte var så långt dit.

Skrivbordslådorna i Ginnys rum hade varken använts eller rensats på en hel del år, och det jobb hon nu höll på med – att rensa varenda en – var fyllt av nostalgi. Serietidningar, trasiga hårspännen, teckningar… hon hittade till och med lappen där hon en gång skissat upp en kärlekssång till Harry. Hur gammal hade hon varit – elva? Det var på tiden hon inte ens kunde säga ett ord till honom utan att rodna… Bredvid lappen låg en av dubbletterna från bröllopsfotot. Ginny plockade upp det, tittade på det en stund och lade sen tillbaka det i lådan igen. Det var ett fantastiskt vackert kort, ljust och lyckligt, men saknaden blev bara värre av att titta på det.

"Varför lägger du ner kortet?" Georges väldigt välbekanta röst hördes någon decimeter bakom henne och Ginny insåg att han lyckats smyga sig in utan att hon märkte det.

"Du kan inte vara snäll och knacka nästa gång?" George svarade inte utan ryckte bara på axlarna.

"Svara på min fråga, Ginny."

"Det.. Det är för jobbigt att titta på det."

"Varför?"

"För att kortet är så lyckligt. Det påminner om Harry så mycket, det påminner mig om något jag saknar mer än jag någonsin saknat något annat." Hon skakade på huvudet. "Det gör för ont att se det."

"Jag trodde du gillade att saker påminde om Harry?"

"Jo. Nej. Jo.. Det gör jag också. Jag vill att han ska vara med. Men ibland.. ibland saknar jag honom så mycket att jag bara vill glömma honom."

"Den känslan brukade jag också ha." George satte sig ner på den ganska så rejält obäddade sängen. "Efter Freds död. Att tänka på honom var smärtsamt, och minnena fanns verkligen överallt. I början ville jag inte ens fortsätta leva." Han tystnade en stund, verkade ha tappat bort orden. "Men jag insåg att det inte skulle gå bra. Även om Fred var borta levde jag ju fortfarande. Så jag bestämde mig för att, tja, leva för hans skull, om jag nu inte skulle göra det för min egen."

"Så du började dejta Angelina." Ginny skrattade till och slog sig ner bredvid honom.

"Bland annat. Jag fortsatte att jobba i affären, att umgås med mina syskon, spela quidditch. Jag fortsatte att gå upp varje morgon, äta mat, prata med alla, skämta lite. Fortsatte leva ett liv, leva det för Fred." Han tog fotot ifrån henne och tittade en stund på det.

"Harry hade inte tyckt om att jag ignorerade kortet." Orden flög ur henne utan att hon märkte det.

"Nej, min lilla syster." George blinkade snabbt till henne. "Det hade han inte." Med en vift på trollstaven trollade han fram en vit ram till kortet ur tomma intet och satte det på sängbordet. Ginny såg leende på det en stund. Det hade varit den lyckligaste dagen i hennes liv, perfekt från början till slut. Hon saknade den och saknade det underbara liv hon haft med Harry.

Men hon kunde inte tillbringa tio år med att försöka stänga ute sig själv från världen. Och för att se till att hon inte glömde bort det såg den lilla flickan till att ge henne två hårda sparkar som nästan fick Ginny att svaja till.

"Jag vet att du håller med."

_augusti 1986._

Åh, Ginny. Kom igen, bara flyg! Det är inget farligt!" Fred började se ganska irriterad ut när jag fortfarande inte ens nuddat kvasten.

"Hon får faktiskt inte egentligen", påpekade Bill. "Hon är bara fem år och du kan inte tvinga henne."

"Men hon måste lära sig flyga! Eller hur, Ginny?" Fred spände envist ögonen i mig.

"Jo", lyckades jag viska fram.

"Så sätt igång! Lyft upp kvasten, sitt på den och sparka iväg från marken!"

"Jag vågar inte. Tänk om jag kraschar."

"Bråka inte", sa Percy från sin plats i trädgårdssoffan. "Då kommer mamma att tycka det är mitt fel för att jag läste och inte hindrade er, och jag behöver läsa, så låt bli att bråka."

"Percy, tyst. Ingen lyssnar på dig ändå, vet du." George himlade med ögonen.

"Jag bryr mig inte, punkt. Nu går jag in." Han reste sig upp på några sekunder och stormade in i huset.

"Äsch, ignorera honom. Det är ingen nyhet att han är knäpp." Fred ryckte på axlarna. "Men snälla, Ginny. Bara gör ett försök."

"Och om jag inte vill?" Envist tittade jag min bror i ögonen.

"Åh, okej, du vill inte! Jag ger upp. Kom, George, vi går in." Fred började styra George in mot huset, Bill kastade en sista blick på mig och följde med de in.

Alltså stod jag helt själv i vår lummiga trädgård fylld med trädgårdstomtar, med en kvast slängd framför mig. Och jag vet inte om det var av ironi, illvilja eller bara något helt annat, men jag tog upp den inte alltför lätta kvasten, satte mig på den och sparkade iväg.

Och jag flög. Väldigt högt och väldigt snabbt, men med full kontroll. Ignorerandes miniatyrvärlden där nere, de små gubbarna som vinkade åt mig, vårt svajande hus. Luften blåste hårdare ju högre det blev, och jag visste att jag skulle bli tvungen att vända om, men jag fördröjde det lite till. Njutandes av känslan att ha full kontroll, trots den häpnadsväckande höjden, så konstaterade jag att flyga tydligen var något jag faktiskt kunde.


	8. Some kind of love

**Kapitel 7: Some kind of love**

_But i hold on, i'll stay strong, wondering if, we still belong... _

Det fanns tre ställen för Ginny att befinna sig på om hon verkligen, verkligen behövde tänka. Det första stället var fönsterbänken i hennes sovrum, det andra var Freds grav, det tredje var djupt inne i Godric's Hollows skog.****

Det var den tiden på året då även det grönaste löv ändrar färg, till den rödgula ton som sedan täcker träden i någon månad innan snön tar över. Majoriteten av löven hade hunnit ramla ner på den slingriga skogsstigen, och solen på himlen visade att det var en perfekt dag för att ta en mysig höstfika med någon man tyckte om, eller vara ute och ha ett lövkrig med hela familjen för att sedan gå in och dricka varm choklad.****

Förmodligen var det något av detta Ginny skulle ha gjort om hon inte varit i det läge hon var.****

Det hade gått en månad sen diskussionen med George, och hon hade tagit till sig allt han sagt. Förvånad upptäckte hon att det hjälpte henne, och saker började gå allt bättre. Hon saknade fortfarande Harry, och vissa nätter slutade med att kudden var genomblöt av tårar, men det gick bättre. _Harry hade inte tyckt om att hon ignorerade sitt liv på grund av honom. _Och framför allt, när du har någon inuti dig vars största intresse är att leka slagman(som tur var så var det mest en kittlande känsla än så länge) så är det ganska svårt att ignorera den personen.****

Det var 17 veckor kvar till den 30 januari och hon hade inte köpt något annat än bättre kläder till sig själv. Det började förmodligen bli dags att göra det, lika så att flytta på lite saker i sovrummet så att det fick plats med en till person. Hon skulle träffa Luna på Den läckande kitteln om två timmar… Hon skulle säkert uppskatta att gå och köpa något klädesplagg.****

Hennes axel stötte till en trädgren i förbifarten och några löv ramlade ner på hennes axel. Om hon fortsatte gå rakt fram skulle hon komma till sitt eget hus efter någon kilometer. Hon hade inte varit där på fem månader. Hermione hade hämtat grejer åt Ginny där några gånger i maj, men sedan dess… ingenting. Hon hade inte ens varit i Godric's Hollow… Huset kom närmare och närmare, hon kunde se grannhusen nu. Om hon fortsatte gå så skulle hon snart vara framme.****

Två små fötter stötte till henne från insidan, som för att be henne bestämma sig. Det kittlades, och fick Ginny att skratta till.**  
****"**Det kanske är lika bra att gå in och titta, eller hur?" Det kändes aningens fånigt att prata med någon som inte förstod vad som sades, men känslan var så mysig att hon inte brydde sig. Någon slags kärlek.****

Det smutsblonda håret och de lustiga rädiseörhängena var lätta att känna igen även på 20 meters avstånd. Luna såg lika drömmande ut som alltid, men när hennes ögon fick syn på Ginny så verkade hon vakna upp, och hennes ansikte lystes upp av ett stort leende.

"Du ser fantastisk ut."

"Spara på komplimangerna." Ginny skrattade och skakade på huvudet så att det mörkröda håret flög runt henne. "Du kommer få ta tillbaka det om några månader."

"Du är så fåfång." Luna skakade på huvudet och skrattandes steg de båda vännerna in i den varma, pratiga, bakverksdoftande luften.

Mörkret lade sig alldeles för fort över Ottery St. Catchpole den kvällen. Ginny kände det som om att hon var begravd upp till näsan i arbete, trots att sanningen var att hon bara var alldeles för trött, hade tankarna på annat håll och dessutom inte hjälptes ett dugg av Piggy som tillbringade kvällen med att kvittra runt hennes huvud. Det turkosa stearinljuset som hjälpte till med arbetsbelysningen droppade stearin ifrån sig, vilket långsamt stelnade och klibbade ihop anteckningsblocket som det inte skrivits många ord i under kvällen. Det var helt värdelöst att fortsätta, och hon var trött... Väldigt trött...

Hon hann knappt falla i sömn, om det nu var det hon gjorde, innan en välbekant känsla som påminde om transferens infann sig. Stolen och skrivbordet byttes ut mot ett gummiliknande underlag, och hon behövde inte ens slå upp ögonen för att veta var hon var. Det var här hon träffat Harry förra gången... Och allting var precis som i drömmen den gången. En blåskimrande bubbla som påminde henne om en rymdfarkost, och en magnetisk kraft som gjorde att hon inte kunde röra sig mer än en halvmeter framåt.

"Du stör dig på den där kraften." Och Harry stod återigen framför henne, lika välbekant som alltid och med ett leende på läpparna.

"Den är onödig när jag skulle ha gjort allt för att bara få krama dig."

"Du undrar varför det här händer för andra gången, va?"

"Det skulle man kunna säga."

"Jag förstår det inte bättre än du." Han skrattade och det välbekanta ljudet fick henne att känna sig tryggare än hon gjort på länge. "Det är... någon slags väldigt avancerad magi."

"Avancerad var då inte att överdriva. Är det på tid igen?"

"Jag misstänker det... Ingen tid för diskussion." De gröna ögonen granskade henne och Ginny kunde se att han log. "Jag kommer tillbaka så fort jag kan. Och det behöver inte ta tio år."

Och precis som förra gången försvann kraftfältet, han kysste henne snabbt, och transferenskänslan kom tillbaka. Nästa ögonblick satt hon på golvet i sitt rum igen.

_Vad var egentligen den här förbannelsen som hade fått Harry i koma, när han uppenbarligen kunde ha kontakt med henne?_

**Authors Note: **Kapitlet kan vara det sämsta jag skrivit någonsin. Ursäkten blir helt enkelt att nej, jag mår inte psykiskt bra just nu och jag hoppas att det blir bättre. Men historien fortsätter lite till.


	9. Christmas

**Kapitel 8: Christmas**

_And everytime i see you in my dreams, i see your face, it's haunting me_

Julen hade börjat närma sig med stormsteg. Snön hade hunnit färga Ottery St. Catchpole helt vitt, och trädgårdstomtarna i Kråkboets trädgård fick snart sällskap av snögubbar och andra figurer i snö, tack vare Teddy och Victoire. Inte för att de lite äldre i Weasleysläkten höll sig inomhus precis, men den gruppen fick sällan ihop något eftersom det mesta bara råkade sluta i snökrig. Vilka som _egentligen_ var äldst, det var nog en fråga värd att diskuteras.

Det var snart bara fem veckor kvar av graviditet för Ginny, minst tre och max sju. Små klädesplagg, gosedjur och andra leksaker började strömma in från vänliga själar runt om i landet, och det var redan så mycket att hon var tvungen att välja ut det finaste för att få plats med de saker hon köpte själv. Allt annat som behövdes började långsamt komma på plats, och utrymmet i hennes sovrum förminskades rejält när säng, garderob och bokhylla fanns på plats. Inte för att hon brydde sig om det – det var ganska mysigt.

Solljuset, som studsade på den vita, glänsande snön, väckte Ginny på julaftonsmorgonen. Ganska irriterat muttrandes om att hon måste komma ihåg att dra ner gardinen nästa kväll, tittade hon ner på madrassen för att se om det fanns några livstecken hos den tillfälliga gästen, alternativt inkräktaren, Luna. Det smutsblonda håret var just nu det enda som syntes, men eftersom åtminstone det såg ut att röra sig upp och ner antog Ginny att allt var okej med Luna och började istället plocka bort alla de kuddar hon haft till hjälp för att kunna sova bekvämt.

"Hur många kuddar använde du egentligen?" Den lätt sjungande rösten fick henne att rycka till.

"För det första är du läskig och för det andra är inte _du_ åtta månader gravid."

"Om du någonsin kommer skaffa flera barn efter alla dina klagomål blir jag uppriktigt förvånad." Luna sträckte ut sig mer på madrassen och tittade roat på sin vän.

Även om det fanns en del nackdelar med att vara gravid i åttonde månaden, så var Ginny förvånansvärt okej med det. Visst började hon få svårt att sova ibland, och ju mer tid som gick desto mer enorm och i vägen kände hon sig, men varje gång hon kände sin dotter röra sig så var det bara värt allting igen.

Bröllopsfotot George hade hindrat henne från att låta ligga kvar i skrivbordslådan hade haft sin naturliga plats på det lilla sängbordet ett bra tag. Just nu hade Ginny plockat upp det för en noga övervägning – skulle hon fortsätta ha det på sängbordet eller ställa det vid hyllan över spjälsängen?

_Lägg till en sak på listan över nackdelar med graviditet_, tänkte hon buttert. _Alla hormoner får varenda liten småsak känns som världens undergång._

"Funderar du på något?" Luna hade lyckats ta sig in i rummet utan att det hördes ett dugg.

"Kan du inte _låta_ lite när du kommer in i ett rum eller något?" Hon höll upp det inramade fotot. "Jag kan inte bestämma mig för om jag ska ha det här i hyllan eller på mitt sängbord. Och ja, det är jätteviktigt", tillade hon. "I alla fall just nu." Inget svar var hörbart, men Ginny kunde urskilja en halvt road och halvt irriterad blick innan kortet togs ifrån henne och sattes på hyllan istället.

"Har du funderat på de praktiska sakerna än?"

"Som vilka? Det finns en del kvar att ordna, så länge vi utgår från att Harry inte kommer att vakna upp imorgon, vilket han inte kommer att göra."

"Något du borde fundera på, så snart som möjligt, är vem du tänker ta med dig till förlossningen."

"Du låter som Hermione när du säger så. Det är inte din stil att prata om praktiska saker".

"Att vara ensam under en förlossning kan dra till sig narglar, och om de blir för många kan det vara väldigt allvarligt." Luna spände ögonen i henne.

"Åh, aha." Ginny gjorde sitt bästa för att dölja en fnissattack med hjälp av att hosta. "Jag vet inte riktigt, eftersom det är omöjligt att ta med Harry. Jag..." hon tvekade. "Jag tänkte på att ta med dig."

Det var tyst i en minut innan det kom något svar.

"Det är en ganska stor fråga", svarade den smutsblonda tjugotvååringen med en rörd ton i sin sjungande röst. "Om du vill, förstås."

"Bestämt!"

Snöstormen hade inte haft en vidare lugn natt, natten till den tjugofjärde december. Alla mer eller mindre stabila byggnader och snöfigurer som haft sitt bo i trädgården hade kollapsat, förintats, blivit till ruiner. Tillsammans med den nya snömängden reste sig det högsta snöberget till säkert en fjärdedel av Kråkboets längd – och det var inte precis något lågt hus. Kort sagt, Teddy och Victoire hade ytterst svårt att prata om något annat än att få leka i snön under frukosten och så snart den var uppäten tömdes huset direkt på folk. Eller ja, Molly stannade inne för att förbereda lunchen och Percy hade en ytterst viktig rapport att skriva, men annars var trädgården snabbt överbefolkad – och då räknar vi inte tomtenissarna idag.

Ginny, däremot, tittade bara på från altantrappan. När du sovit dåligt är inte snökrig det första du har lust med direkt, och enligt Sankt Mungos skulle de sista veckorna av graviditeten innehålla så mycket vila som möjligt. Kort sagt, det bästa för henne var att betrakta sina syskon och syskonbarnen leka i snölandskapet och själv sitta still.

Teddy tröttnade först, och först verkade han vara på väg att gå in till Molly – men han ändrade sig i sista steget och satte sig bredvid Ginny istället.

"Vad tänker du på?" Den mjuka barnrösten var fylld av nyfikenhet och ganska så rejält söt.

"Saker", svarade hon först innan hon kom på hur avvisande det lät. "Som till exempel vad som skulle ha hänt om Fred fortfarande hade varit här för att hjälpa George med busen, och hur det skulle varit om dina föräldrar hade varit här med dig... framförallt hur det hade varit om Harry också hade varit här."

"Saknar du honom?"

Frågan var inte oväntad, speciellt inte av en femåring som alltid varit lite närmare Harry än henne själv, men hon chockades ändå lite av den.

"Alldeles för mycket."

Det var väldigt svårt att tro på att det bara gått ett år sedan den senaste julen. Det kändes som oändliga ljusår iväg. Som att det varit ett annat liv.

_24 december 2002._

"Om du inte går upp nu, så försvinner din titel som ovetande känslan av en fladdermusförhäxning." Ginny gav Harry en sista irriterad knuff och var på väg att sträcka sig efter sin trollstav, när en välbekant arm lades om henne och hon drogs närmare honom istället.**  
****"**Du skulle bara våga."

"Jag vågar visst", muttrade hon envist. "Men eftersom det är julafton idag slipper du undan."

"Är det därför du väcker mig så ivrigt?" Harry sträckte sig efter de runda glasögonen och tittade roat på henne.

"Skyldig." Ginny räckte ut tungan åt sin make. "Men vi ska vara i Kråkboet om två timmar."

"Då borde vi kunna sova en timme till", sa Harry, men satte sig ändå upp.

"Nix, Nej, Nope!" Hon försökte hålla sig seriös, men det var svårt. "God jul, hur som helst."

"God jul." De satt nära varandra nu, och bara betraktade alla detaljer med varandra. Harrys frisyr var om möjligt ännu rufsigare efter en natts sömn, men den var lika charmig och de mörkgröna ögonen glittrade lika vackert som alltid. Varje detalj med honom kändes som ren perfektion, och hon önskade att det bara varit möjligt att stanna ögonblicket för alltid. För just då, just där, så älskade hon honom så mycket att det var omöjligt att kontrollera.

Det tog inte lång tid förrän deras läppar möttes i en lång God Jul-kyss.


	10. Innocent

**Kapitel 9: Innocent**

_just know you're not alone, cause I'm gonna make this place your home._

_25 januari 2004. _

Det soliga vinterljuset som strålade in från sjukhusets stela fönster fick bokstäverna på den blåa metallskylten att glänsa muntert. Denna tidiga morgon var botaren Casey Smethwyck, son till Hippocrates Smethwyck, utplacerad på vaktronden som innefattade rummet där Harry Potter låg inlagd. Inte något vidare speciellt roligt uppdrag egentligen, eftersom ingenting hände hos en patient i koma. Trots det var man tvungen att varje dag kontrollera att andningsrytmen och hjärtslagen var normala, byta lakan, vatten och fixa till så att rummet såg prydligt ut – inte för att det behövdes vidare ofta, med endast en rutinerad besökare. Kort sagt, Casey förväntade sig inte att något intressant skulle ske den här morgonen heller.

"Tjena, Pojken som överlevde", muttrade Casey ironiskt när han klev in i sjukhusrummet. "Hur är läget?" Han vände sina ögon mot den välkända gestalten i sängen, bara för att finna att patienten blivit vänt på sidan – antingen av någon annan botare eller av sig själv. Men vid närmare eftertanke fanns det ett hål i den teorin… Det hade varit han som kollade till Harry även igår, och då hade han legat still. Patienter i den slags koma fallet handlade om, rörde inte på sig. Och, som Casey såg när han tittade närmare, det fanns ingen möjlighet att de skulle slå ut ett vattenglas över hela sin säng.

Och de satte definitivt _inte_ på sig glasögon bara sådär.

Det fanns alldeles säkert någon guide för vad man skulle göra om en person i koma visade tecken på att vakna upp, men Casey fann det olämpligt att försöka leta fram en. Istället gick han ner på knä bredvid sängen, tog den märkligt varma handen i sin och tryckte hårt till den. Först kom ingen reaktion alls, men sedan verkade Harrys läppar röra sig, som om han ville säga något. Casey flyttade sig spänt närmare för att höra bättre. Orden var svåra att urskilja, och lät mest som svaga vindpustar, men de fanns där.

"Snart… på… väg. Kommer", sa den svaga rösten, och sedan vände Harry bort ansiktet igen. Casey satt chockad kvar, förstenad och oförmögen att röra sig.

I samma land, samma stad, samma kvarter och samma hus, fast fyra våningar ner, var stämningen betydligt mer avslappnad. Det berodde ganska så säkert på att ingen var vaken, även om solljuset långsamt börjat ta sig igenom de deprimerande mörkgråa gardinerna. Den rödhåriga gestalten i sängen började långsamt, långsamt röra på sig, helt ovetandes om paniken som pågick några våningar upp, där botare sprang hit och dit i en enda röra och ingen tänkte på att informera de närstående. Till slut, efter tio stressfyllda minuter, konstaterade överste botaren att Harry Potter återigen var i djup koma och att det inte var någon idé att hetsa upp sig.  
"Om han nu skulle vakna tar vi itu med konsekvenserna då", sa mannen långsamt och snurrade bekymmersamt en grånad hårslinga mellan sina fingrar medans han tänkte på vad konsekvenserna egentligen skulle vara. Det enda han kunde tänka på var paniken The Daily Prophet skulle få om det blev känt att herr Potter vaknat upp, och det gjorde honom så trött att han gav upp med filosoferandet.

Fyra våningar ner hade Ginny Potter vaknat.

Det tog en liten stund för henne att komma på exakt varför hon befann sig på Sankt Mungos och inte hemma i Kråkboet, innan gårdagens minnen långsamt kom ikapp henne. En helt vanlig kontroll av graviditeten på Sankt Mungos hade slutat i att hon blivit inlagd, eftersom förlossningsarbetet tydligen hade satt igång(till Ginnys stora förvånad då hon inte märkt något), men eftersom ingenting verkade hända hade beslutet om en igångsättning nästa dag tagits. Enligt klockan på sängbordet hade hon en timme kvar dit… Hon skulle alltså ganska precis hinna göra sig i ordning och äta frukost, den förmodligen sista måltiden innan livet skulle vara helt förändrat. Det var en väldigt skrämmande tanke, men den fick henne ändå att le.

Det är någon slags paus här, men jag får inte till den i skrivarväg, så det är bara en paus här.

Ganska exakt elva timmar senare var hon tillbaka i rummet igen. Det var mörkt nu också, men ljuset var på väg att lämna istället. Det var ändå ett rofyllt mörker, på något sätt. När det fylldes ut av lätta snusanden och små pip från en mycket liten varelse i Ginnys famn var det bara avslappnande.

Att hålla i ett nyfött barn är ren magi. Inte sådan som med trollstavar, inte sådan man lär sig på Hogwarts, utan den oförklarliga magi som bara finns när man känner riktigt starkt för någon. Det får en att glömma allt som har med livsproblem att göra, och får en att inse hur makalös världen är. Och det är en alldeles särskild känsla när man håller i sitt eget nyfödda barn. Flickan hade somnat för säkert en halvtimme sedan, minst, men Ginny hade inga planer på att släppa sin dotter. Hela den minimala kroppen rörde sig i takt med varje snusande, och det var lätt att se hur mycket av sin pappas utseende som den lilla flickan lyckats ärva. Ögonen var visserligen mörkbruna istället för lysande gröna, men det korpsvarta håret var exakt samma och flera av ansiktsdragen var identiska med Harrys. Då och då var det även möjligt att känna igen några av de sömniga grimaserna, vilket tvingade Ginny att kämpa hårt för att inte skratta.

"Du är så söt"; viskade hon tyst. "Om du bara visste hur många i trollkarlsvärlden som är tokiga av lycka just nu… Din pappa borde väl vara det närmaste vi kommer en kunglighet, så det är säkert många som firar nu." Ginny fick avbryta sig själv och svälja hårt för att inte börja gråta. "Jag antar att det ska hållas någon presskonferens imorgon… Oroa dig inte, du kan sova dig igenom allt. Det är jag som måste vara vaken." Den lilla flickan öppnade ett sömnigt öga, som för att visa ungefär hur intresserad hon var, och stängde det sedan igen medans hon knöt näven hårdare om sin mammas lillfinger.

Så oskyldig. Så ovetandes om världens hemskheter, så opåverkad. Så perfekt.

Det svaga ljuset från halvmånen var det enda som återstod nu, men Naomi Lily Olivia Potter sov lugnt vidare.


	11. Calm

**Kapitel 10: Calm**

_I'm coming home, i'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home… _

Ginny hade inte tänkt vidare mycket på hur hennes liv skulle förändras av ett barn. Det enda hon hade varit riktigt säker på var att hon absolut inte kunde tänka sig abort, eller adoption för den delen. Men bara efter några dagar hemma i Kråkboet visste hon att även om hon hade haft några förväntningar, så hade de blivit överträffade.

Som ju är fallet med de flesta nyfödda barn, så var Naomis personlighet ganska svår att urskilja de första dagarna, men sedan så gick det snabbt. Hon var väldigt lugn och hade inga problem med alla olika människor ur familjen Potters bekantskapskrets som ville hålla henne och gosa med henne, utan accepterade de flesta direkt. Nattsömnen var inte heller något vidare stort problem, åtminstone inte så länge Ginny kunde höra sin dotters andetag - så fort ett enda lät ojämnt, rossligt eller för ljust fick hon hindra sig själv från att inte rusa iväg efter hjälp på sekunden.  
"Hur lång tid ska det egentligen ta innan den här nervositeten går över?" Frågade Ginny buttert sin mamma efter en så gott som sömnlös natt, som resulterat i en bebis som var ungefär tjugo gånger piggare än hon var. Men något svar hade hon inte fått - Molly hade bara skrattat och sagt att det var något hon fick lära sig stå ut med.

**8 februari 2004 **

Ginny hade visserligen tittat igenom fotoalbumet som Harry fått av Hagrid under sitt första år på Hogwarts ett antal gånger, både med och utan Harry, men hittills hade hon inte kollat igenom det med Naomi. Eftersom regnet våldsamt öste ner utanför köksfönstret, smälte ner snön till en brungrå smutsig massa med blöt konsistens och nästan fick henne att vilja dra för gardinerna för att slippa den deprimerande synen, vore det alltså en väldigt bra sak att sysselsätta sig med – så fort hon hittade albumet, då.  
"Du har inte varit inne i mitt rum och tagit ett fotoalbum?" frågade hon Hermione när hon efter tjugo minuters letande i hela rummet gett upp om att hitta det - Naomi hade börjat gnälla högljutt från sin provisoriska plats på mitten av det vita, prydligt broderade, sängöverkastet, och det verkade inte vara någon idé att leta igenom rummet grundligt mer än tre gånger.  
"För det första har jag inte varit i ditt rum, för det andra brukar jag inte låna folks saker utan att fråga, för det tredje förstår jag inte varför jag skulle låna just ett fotoalbum om jag ville låna något." Hon tittade roat på Ginny. "Svar nej. Varför är det där fotoalbumet så viktigt?"  
"Jag tänkte kolla igenom det med Naomi, men det är helt borta."  
"Var hade du det senast?"  
"I den översta skrivbordslådan - jag har tömt den flera gånger, men det är inte där. Det är spårlöst försvunnet."  
"Säkert?"  
"Alldeles säkert." Naomi gnydde till, som för att instämma eller kanske bara kräva uppmärksamhet.  
"Om du behöver leta efter det en stund till så kan jag passa henne." Hermione gjorde en menade knyck med sin högra axel mot Naomi.  
"Jag hinner knappt ta hand om henne själv, så mycket som andra erbjuder sig att göra det åt mig", skrattade Ginny, men lyfte ändå ner den lilla flickan från sin axel.

Det blåste på området runt Hogwarts den här kvällen. Det vatten i sjön som inte frusit till is krusades häftigt av vinden, träden i Den förbjudna skogen svajade i takt och de sista eleverna som stannat kvar en stund efter örtläran skyndade sig in i det varma, välkomnande slottet för att skaka av sig snön som vinden blåst på dem.

I Hagrids stuga var det däremot varmt och hemtrevligt, mycket tack vare den förtrollade veden som han fått tag på av en främling på Svinhuvudet(Hagrid hade vunnit stort över honom i kortspel och fått veden som vinst). Veden gjorde att brasan förtrollades till exakt den temperatur som ägaren ville ha i rummet, och även om den inte kunde lystra till mer än en ägare åt gången så verkade även Fang vara nöjd med temperaturen.

"Kan du va snäll och låta bli att dregla ner golvet, Fang?" Han kliade hunden bakom örat och fick genast en sliskig hundpuss mitt i ansiktet. "Helst inte mej heller… Hörru det?" Hunden gav inga särskilda tecken på att ha uppfattat sin husses ord, men Hagrid slog sig ändå ner i en av stolarna vid det rejäla matbordet av slitet trä. Förutom en gammal rutig duk med fransar på kanterna och en ganska tråkig blomvas så var bordet tomt och tråkigt – speciellt när man bara hade en dreglande hund till sällskap. Han tittade dystert över bordet och kom ihåg alla gånger han fått besök av Harry, Ron och Hermione här. Han skulle inte ha haft något emot ett sådant besök just nu… Men Harry låg i koma, skulle förmodligen göra många år till, och Ron och Hermione hade inget att göra på Hogwarts längre. Kanske var de i Kråkboet och hjälpte Ginny? Hagrid trodde faktiskt starkt på den teorin. När han tänkte efter hade han faktiskt fått ett brev från henne för någon dag sedan, med några fotografier bifogade. Han hade inte hunnit kolla ordentligt på bilderna, eftersom han fastnat i glädjetårar av bara brevet och sedan fått skynda iväg för att äta middag i Stora salen – men nu hade han gott om tid att titta på dem, så han lyfte ner det uppbrutna kuvertet från spiselhyllan och tömde så försiktigt han kunde ut innehållet på bordet. Det var tre bilder, alla tagna vid olika tillfällen, men den lilla flickans ansiktsdrag var enkla att urskilja på allihop. Hagrid såg det svarta rufsiga håret, det smala ansiktet och den nyfikna, lite busiga, blicken, och i hans huvud formades minnesbilden av hur Harry sett ut den där natten för länge sedan när Hagrid hämtat honom från huset i Godric's Hollow. Den lilla flickan, Naomi, var så otroligt lik sin pappa som liten. Det fick hans hjärta att fyllas med saknad och hans ögon att fyllas med tårar.

Han avbröts efter dryga fem minuter av att det knackade på dörren.

"Kom bara in", sa han grötigt och svalde hårt för att stoppa tårarna. Den gamla trädörren öppnades, och in klev Neville Longbottom med ett fotoalbum i handen.

"Hej", sa Neville andfått. "Jag stör väl inte?"

"Inte alls", skyndade sig Hagrid att säga. "Jag sätter på lite te…" Han skyndade sig till spisen för att ta fram tekannan.

"Du har inga problem med att jag sätter mig framför brasan en stund?" frågade Neville och Hagrid skakade snabbt på huvudet. "Tack. Jag ramlade flera gånger i snön…"

"Vad ere för album du bär på?" frågade Hagrid när han ställt fram tekannan på bordet.

"Jag tror det är Harrys", svarade Neville och höll fram albumet. "Jag hittade det på mitt skrivbord, men jag förstår inte vad det gör hos mig när Ginny borde ha det."

"Låt mig bläddra i det." Han fick albumet i sina armar och bläddrade snabbt igenom det. Det rådde absolut ingen tvekan när han såg bilderna. "Det här är albumet jag gav Harry efter hans första år här."

"Ja, jag tänkte också det. Men jag fattar inte vad det gör hos mig – det låg bara på mitt skrivbord efter den sista lektionen, och det låg inte där innan, det är jag säker på."

"Absolut säker?"

"Ja, så vida jag inte lagt det där och sedan glömt det, men det borde jag inte ha gjort, för skrivbordet var nystädat."

"Hmm. Vi får väl skicka tillbaka de till Ginny, då." Hagrid plockade fram ett pergament och penna för att börja skriva ett brev.

"Det enda jag undrar är hur man formulerar det brevet egentligen, där man förklarar att ett fotoalbum tillhörande Harry plötsligt dykt upp på Hogwarts", muttrade Neville, men reste sig ändå för att hjälpa till med skrivandet.

**9 februari 2004**

Molly Weasley kunde egentligen tänka sig många effektivare sätt att baka bröd på än att göra det med en sur, vresig gammal katt till sällskap på köksbänken. Inte ens leksaksmusen hon med magi frammanat på det slipade vardagsrumsgolvet verkade locka bort Krumben den här morgonen. Tyvärr var katten den enda som var vaken i huset förutom henne själv, så att lämna över honom till Hermione gick inte.

Degen till surdegslimpan var färdig, så hon satte en bakduk över den för att låta jäsa och gjorde åter ett försök till att schasa ner den buttra katten från bordet. Krumben gav henne ett ilsket snäsande och gick och lade sig på spisplattan istället.

"Jag får verkligen ta upp med Hermione hur hon uppfostrar sin katt", muttrade Molly. "Lägga sig på spisplattan… tänk om den varit på…" En stor, mahognyfärgad uggla hade dykt upp utanför fönstret med ett stort brev i munnen. Molly kände inte igen den, men det oroade henne inte särskilt mycket – det kunde vara en uggla som skulle ta med sig en affärsorder till George men flugit fel, sådant hände några gånger i månaden. Det som istället oroade henne var att ugglan såg stressad, ja, nästan panikslagen ut. Den flög in i köket i sådan racerfart att bara fartvinden välte den vita blomvasen på köksbordet, flög in i vardagsrummet, ut igen, upp för halva trappan och sedan tillbaka till köksbänken.

"Vad vill du då?" frågade Molly vänligt medans hon sträckte sig efter skålen med ugglenötter ovanpå skafferiet, men ugglan gav inte ifrån sig ett ljud. Istället släppte den ifrån sig brevet på köksbänken, gav ifrån sig en kort flämtning och flög sedan ut igen så fort att Molly tappade glasskålen av chock. Den gled smidigt ner i golvet med en hög krasch, och en millisekund senare var det glassplitter och nötter över hela köket.

"Åh, varför", muttrade hon och skyndade sig för att laga skålen med hjälp av sin trollstav. "Accio ugglenötter." Nötterna susade tillbaka till sin ursprungliga placering och hon kunde återigen ställa upp skålen där den skulle stå. Brevet låg kvar på köksbänken, och nu kunde hon urskilja bokstäverna på det.

**Läses fortast möjligast**, stod det med en enormt slarvig och svårtydlig stil på kuvertet. Molly öppnade det nyfiket och ögnade igenom det brevet. Sedan ögnade hon igenom det en gång till. Sedan läste hon det ordentligt, och koncentrerade sig hårt på orden. Sedan släppte hon brevet och började skynda sig med världens fart uppför trappan till Ginnys rum.

På Sankt Mungos fjärde våning rusade botare iklädda gröna klädnader ut och in ur ett och samma rum. Dörren stod på vid gavel, och när dörren var tryckt mot en betongvägg syntes inte den blåa dörrskylten av metall – men alla som jobbade på den här våningen visste vilket namn som stod på den. Harry James Potter.

Authors Note:

1. För det första så är jag ledsen för att ni fick ganska lite Naomi i det här kapitlet, jag skulle ha skrivit mer om henne om jag haft mer idéer. Hon lever i alla fall, och är cirka två veckor gammal under hela kapitlet, exakt hur gammal kan ni räkna ut om jag säger att hon är född 25 januari.

2. Ja, det är något mystiskt med fotoalbumet, och vem vet, jag tror faktiskt det bygger upp för en fortsättning där!

3. Jag är extremt dålig på att få skrivarryck, och både i onsdags och idag satte jag mig med inte mer än en början på stycket. Det slutade i 770 ord i onsdags och 480 ord idag… applåder kanske?

4. Den hyperaktiva ugglan är bara stressad, det är inget fel på den annars.

5. Ja, trollkarlar har spis. Inte den modernaste kanske, utan snarare tänker jag mig att de har en sådan där gammeldags som man eldar i, men spis har de.

6. Långa kommentarer = Det bästa som finns för en författare, speciellt en halvdeprimerad med ätstörningstankar. Det där lät tragiskt, förresten…

7. Jag har Kik om ni vill prata med mig! Om novellen, om vad som helst, eller om ni bara vill få tag på mig snabbt. Jag heter mystormyskies00.

8. Jag har Ruzzle också och heter jhagdahl. SPELA MED MIG.

9. Jag är livrädd för att börja skriva nästa kapitel så om ni är livrädda för att läsa det förstår jag det fullt och hållet.

10. Förlåt för att Hagrid pratar så normalt, i really tried, men det är svårt! Därför fick han vara ganska tyst.

11. Jag tror inte jag har några mer punkter nu. HURRA OCH HALLELUJAH OCH PRAISE THE LORD nu slipper ni höra mig längre.

12. Fast ni får fortfarande kommentera.


	12. Home

**Kapitel 11: Home**

****

Dimma. Det var det första han tänkte när han vaknade. Allt såg dimmigt ut, suddigt och oskarpt, och först var det helt omöjligt för honom att förstå varför. Sedan kom han på att han behövde glasögonen, och sträckte vant ut högerhanden för att flytta dem från sängbordet. Det var bara en detalj – det fanns inget sängbord till höger. Istället famlade hans hand tafatt i den tomma luften, och irriterat undrade han om han av någon anledning sov på Ginnys sida av sängen den här morgonen. Han sträckte ut vänsterhanden istället, och fick snabbt tag på glasögonen. Lättad satte han de på nästippen, med förväntan om att få se det vanliga sovrummet. Den förhoppningen försvann dock direkt – rummet han såg var stelt, gick i dystra färgtoner och såg inte alls ut att passa i ett hem. Definitivt inte i hans hem. Vad var det här, var det någon ny sorts magi som Ginny fått nys om och testat för att retas med honom? Förvirrad steg han upp ur sängen, struntade i att han var klädd i en säckig nattskjorta som luktade sjukhus, och tittade ut ur fönstret. Snöslask, och en vältrafikerad gågata. Snöslask? Det var väl maj? Långsamt började detaljerna återvända till hans huvud. Ett auroruppdrag... Han hade varit ute för att patrullera tillsammans med Ron... Plötsliga rörelser, skrik. En plötslig smärta och en värld som snurrade... Kunde det vara möjligt att han träffats av någon förbannelse som gjort honom virrig? Eller... en almanacka satt bredvid den stela sjukhussängen han nyss rest sig ifrån. Harry slängde en snabb blick på den, med hopp om att se ett datum i maj, eller åtminstone i början av juni. Tyvärr höll inte den önskningen heller – almanackan visade 9 februari 2004.****

Det tog Ginny en liten stund att vakna, eftersom hon ganska precis hunnit komma in i djup sömn när Molly kom in i rummet. Naomi hade avvikit från sitt fina sovmönster den här natten, och istället tillbringat natten med att skrika, gnälla högljutt och gny så länge hon var tvungen att ligga ner - om Ginny gick runt och vaggade henne var hon tyst, men så fort gungningarna avtog var gnällandet igång igen. Kort sagt hade natten bestått av desto mer frustration och vakenhet än sömn, och nu när Naomi äntligen sov skulle Ginny gladeligen fortsatt göra detsamma.**  
****"**Är det något viktigt?" frågade hon sömnigt. "För annars sover jag väldigt gärna en stund till, Naomi har precis somnat..."**  
****"**Ja, det är viktigt", svarade Molly med en barsk ton som Ginny kände igen från utskällningar när hon som barn smitit ut i skogen utan tillåtelse. "Jag kan ta hand om Naomi den här förmiddagen, men du ska upp, göra dig i ordning och så fort du kan ta dig iväg till Sankt Mungos."**  
****"**Har det hänt något allvarligt?" Vid orden Sankt Mungos vaknade hon precis tillräckligt mycket för att kämpa sig upp till sittande ställning, fortfarande med besvär att hålla ögonlocken öppna.**  
****"**Om du kan kalla det allvarligt när någon som borde ligga i koma i nio år till har vaknat upp, så ja."**  
****"**Jag kommer, vänta lite..." Ginnys hjärna började långsamt arbeta med att suga i sig innebörden av orden. "Exakt VAD sa du hade hänt?" Och sekunden därpå var hon uppe ur sängen, på väg in i badrummet.**  
****"**Suck, suck" sa Molly med ett leende och strök försiktigt handflatan mot Naomis kind. "Du blir ju alldeles bortglömd i den här uppståndelsen. Vilken tur att du har en så stor släkt."****

Yrselanfallet kom så snart hon hade anlänt till Sankt Mungos entré, med en sådan häpnadsväckande fart att Ginny nästan blev illamående. I ett försök att återhämta sig satte hon sig ner med huvudet mot den kalla stenväggen en stund, och skällde tyst ut sig själv för att hon glömt instruktionerna botaren gett henne strax efter förlossningen – ingen transferens på en månad. Nåväl, det var för sent att göra något åt nu. Hon lämnade det sterila och mycket omysiga väntrummet för att skynda sig uppför trapporna till våningen där Harrys rum var placerat.****

Han hade blivit lämnad ensam nu. Klädd i anonyma kläder som inte var hans egna, hade han placerat sig själv vid det lilla bordet i sjukhusrummet, glad över att få vara ifred från botarna en stund. Efter att de försäkrat sig om att han inte skulle ramla ihop på golvet så fort han tog ett djupt andetag, togs beslutet att ge Harry Potter lite tid för att samla ihop sina tankar. Och, såklart, för att ta emot besök.****

Harry var visserligen tacksam för chansen att få lite klarhet i sin hjärna, men han insåg ganska så direkt att det var bättre när han var så omringad av botare att han inte kunde tänka. Huvudet var fullt av tankar, minnen som han inte visste om han upplevt eller inte, människor som han inte visste om han träffat, förhäxningar han inte visste om han kunde. Det var omöjligt att sortera upp någonting… Han gjorde ett sista försök. Hans namn, födelsedatum och hans första 18 år i livet var kristallklara. Resten var svårare att få tag om… Ginny. Ringen på hans högerhand berättade att de var gifta, och han drog en lättnadens suck när de många minnena runt henne började dras upp ur röran. Bröllopet, förlovningen, huset i Godric's Hollow, långa promenader i höstsolen, sommarkvällar vid Snäckstugan. Ron, Hermione. Luna, Neville. Familjen Weasley. Jobbet som auror. Kingsley, som skickat ut honom och Ron på uppdrag, berättat om den okända trollkarlen som sades vara den nya Voldemort. Instruerat de om att inte säga hur allvarligt uppdraget var till någon av sina nära och kära. De skulle självklart vara säkra, självklart skulle de inte bli skadade, men ingen fick bli orolig i onödan. Harry mindes extra tydligt hur ont det hade gjort i hjärtat att behöva ljuga för Ginny, och plötsligt insåg han att det fanns minnen av henne som måste ha utspelat sig efter tillfället då han hamnat i koma. Oklara, suddiga, utan den minsta skärpa – men de fanns där. Det var som om någon berättade för honom, gav honom små vinkar om vad som hänt de senaste månaderna. Det konstigaste minnet – eller var det en dröm? – innefattade ett svarthårigt nyfött barn med Ginnys ögon, som såg ut att sova. Hade de haft något samtal om barn? Han hade för sig det, men om det tagits något beslut kom han inte ihåg. Faktumet kvarstod att han hade varit borta ungefär nio månader, och även om han inte visste mycket om graviditeter visste han på ett ungefär hur långa de var. Han var verkligen, verkligen i ett stort behov av att få träffa henne. Nu. Men innan Harry ens gjort ett försök att resa sig från stolen öppnades dörren.****

Det var med en väldig försiktighet som Ginny sköt upp dörren till sjukhusrummet. Hon hade knappt hunnit tänka eller reflektera någonting över det faktum över att Harry inte låg i koma längre, och hon hade inte ens haft tillräckligt med tid för att reagera. Hennes hjärna jobbade fortfarande med att ta in informationen, men hur bra det gick var desto osäkrare. Men det fanns ingen orsak att stå där och tveka, så det var lika bra att gå in.****

Han hade inte förändrats.**  
**Det var hennes första tanke. En människa som legat i koma de senaste åtta månaderna borde förmodligen se både väldigt trött och väldigt blek ut, men Harry hade hunnit få ordentligt med färg i ansiktet under den knappa timme han varit vaken, och ansiktet lystes upp av det breda leendet han hade på läpparna. Bakom de välbekanta glasögonen var ögonen lika klart mörkgröna som alltid, och de iakttog henne nyfiket. Ingen av de sa någonting på flera minuter, utan istället stod paret bara stilla på varsin plats i rummet och utforskade varandra med blicken.****

Det tog några minuter för tystnaden att brytas, och när den till sist bröts var det Ginny som stod för det.**  
****"**Hur mycket har de berättat för dig om vad som hänt sedan du hamnade i koma?"**  
****"**Knappt något alls", sa Harry, lite försynt, men med samma varma och välbekanta röst som fick henne att rysa av välbehag. Hon hade saknat att höra den.**  
****"**Har du hunnit ta reda på något själv?"**  
****"**Inte direkt." Han grimaserade. "Det finns… konstiga minnen. Det mesta börjar kännas tydligt nu – jag kommer ihåg allt fram till att jag blev attackerad." Ett ursäktande leende lekte på hans läppar, men Ginny bara nickade åt honom att fortsätta. "Men sedan finns svaga fragment av saker som jag tror har utspelats medans jag var i koma… även om jag inte förstår hur de kan finnas där. Det är väldigt förvirrande."**  
****"**Ja, det låter så." Hon bet sig nervöst i underläppen. Kunde han ha fått glimtar av henne och Naomi? "Kan du nämna något specifikt som du tror har hänt under tiden du var i koma?"**  
****"**Jag har minnen av att jag har iakttagit ett nyfött barn… " Återigen en grimas, som om han kämpade för att komma ihåg allt. "Ett som liknade mig till viss del, och dig till en annan. Jag tror att det var en flicka." Han tittade upp på henne. "Skulle du kunna förklara?" Hon svarade inte, inte direkt, utan istället letade hon febrilt i fickorna på sin röda vinterjacka. Efter vad som kändes som en evighet, men bara var en halv minut, slöts fingrarna om fotografiet hon börjat bära med sig. Det var en bild som tagits under en av Naomis första dagar, en vacker och ljus bild där den lilla flickan tryggt vilade i sin egen säng, med ena handen knuten runt en liten vit mjukdjursuggla och den andra några centimeter från nästippen. Nere i hörnet stod hennes namn och födelsedatum. Ginny tog ett djupt andetag, fiskade upp bilden och lade den på bordet framför Harry.****

Det tog henne lite drygt fem minuter att förklara allt så att det blev någorlunda sammanhängande, och under den tiden var hennes blick ömsom placerad på knogarna, ömsom på fönstret till vänster om henne och bitvis tittade hon bara ner i golvet. Att se Harrys reaktion skulle bara få henne att avbryta berättelsen och glömma bort vad hon skulle säga. Visst hade hon varit beredd på att han skulle vakna upp någon gång, och att hon skulle få ansvaret att förklara att han hade en dotter, men det hade varit långt bort i framtiden och inget hon reflekterat det allra minsta över.**  
****"**När är den här bilden tagen?" Harrys röst lät skakigare nu, mer känslofylld, som om han försökte bestämma sig för om han skulle börja gråta eller inte.**  
****"**Tolv dagar sedan, hon är tre dagar gammal på den." Ginny kunde inte låta bli att chockas av hur få dagar som faktiskt gått.**  
****"**Skulle du kunna titta på mig istället för att kolla ner i golvet? Det är lättare att prata med människor om de tittar på en, och jag är faktiskt inte arg på dig om det är det du tror."**  
****"**Förlåt." Hon tittade upp. "Du har bara all rätt att vara det… du har gått miste om en del."**  
****"**Du hade inte kunnat påverka något." Han gav henne ett halvhjärtat leende. "Fast det känns synd, jo. Var är hon nu?"**  
****"**Hemma, i Kråkboet. Mamma passar henne." Hon grimaserade. "Det är faktiskt lite småjobbigt, jag har aldrig varit ifrån henne längre än tjugo minuter förut."**  
****"**Hur är hon?" Frågan var klumpigt formulerad, men det gick tydligt att urskilja hur äkta den var.**  
****"**Det är svårt att svara på", skrattade Ginny. "Hon är väldigt lik dig, vilket inte riktigt syns helt på bilden. Sedan tror jag att du måste träffa henne själv innan du får bestämma dig."**  
****"**Jag tror att botarna tänker släppa hem mig idag – de var tydligen inte så sugna på att ta tag i alla journalister som snart kommer att börja välla in här."**  
****"**Tvinga Kingsley att uppehålla dem?"**  
****"**Då måste jag lita på att han vet att jag vaknat. Sankt Mungos behöver knappast några fler inlagda."**  
****"**Av chockskador?"**  
****"**Något liknande." Harry skrattade, ett varmt och välbekant skratt, och helt plötsligt fanns inget kvar av osäkerheten som tidigare vilat i rummet. Ginny visste knappt vad som hände innan hon befann sig i en mycket välkänd famn, och helt plötsligt hade ingen tid alls gått sedan dagen i maj då Harry åkt iväg på auroruppdraget som orsakat hans koma.**  
****"**Jag har saknat dig", viskade hon tyst medans hon vilade huvudet på hans axel. Något mer hann hon inte säga innan ett par välbekanta läppar tystade henne.****

**"**Harry!" Mollys kluckande skratt hördes så fort paret transfererat sig in i köket."Det var länge sedan jag såg dig."**  
****"**Jag antar det", svarade Harry artigt. Krumben strök sig frenetiskt mot hans marinblåa jeans, så uppenbarligen var han saknad av katter också. **  
****"**Sover Naomi?" Ginny hade skyndat sig att slå sig ner på en köksstol denna gång, för att slippa ännu en attack av yrsel. Molly nickade och pekade på barnvagnen som stod parkerad längst bort i vardagsrummet. **  
****"**Hon var vaken kanske tio minuter precis när du åkte, sedan har hon sovit." Hon skrattade till när Ginny andades ut. "Du vet, hon dör inte av att du är borta en timme."**  
****"**Inte roligt", fräste Ginny till svar. Ett tyst litet pip hördes från barnvagnen, och hon skyndade sig upp på fötter för att kolla till sin dotter. Nästan helt i onödan, tydligen. Naomi sov fortfarande relativt djupt, med en vit babyfilt i ett mjukt sidenliknande material över sig. Förutom huvudet var det bara hennes lilla fot som stack fram under filten, och den låg alldeles stilla. Hon grimaserade lite i sömnen, som för att tala om att hon märkte av sin mammas närvaro, och inuti filten knöts nävarna av koncentration. Hon var verkligen oemotståndligt söt – även efter att ha ställt till med en sömnlös natt.****

Harry stod fortfarande fem meter bort, som om han var rädd för att bli ivägskickad om han närmade sig barnvagnen. Ginny tecknade åt honom att komma närmare. **  
****"**Det känns som om hon kommer börja skrika åt mig", muttrade Harry.**  
****"**Du kommer aldrig komma någon vart med småbarn om du ska vara rädd för att de skriker", skrattade Molly. "Och Naomi skriker inte särskilt mycket alls, tro mig. Hon är definitivt snällare än de sju som jag haft." **  
****"**Dessutom sover hon", påpekade Ginny. Men Harry stod fortfarande still, med nervositet i blicken, som var stadigt fäst på den bit av filten som stack upp ur barnvagnen. Molly tittade förstående – och kanske lite vemodigt – på de båda. Sedan verkade hon bestämma sig för att de behövde få vara för sig själva, och skyndade upp för den gamla trappan i mörkbrunt ekträ. Ginny tog ett steg närmare Harry och sträckte ut handen.**  
****"**Kom igen." Först fick hon ingen reaktion, men sedan sökte sig de gröna ögonen till de mörkbruna. Tiden stod stilla en stund, utestängandes allt annat levande i hela England, och när Ginnys envisa blick mötte Harrys nervösa så fanns det snart ingen nervositet kvar.**  
****"**Vad gör du egentligen när du gör det där?" frågade Harry förbryllat efter ett tag – kanske efter en minut, kanske efter fem. "Är det någon avancerad magi du lärt dig?"**  
****"**Va?" Hon tittade förbryllat på honom och skrattade. "Jag tittade dig i ögonen. Tror inte det finns någon speciell magi i det."**  
****"**Det kändes som magi", muttrade Harry till svar.**  
****"**Var det där ett försök att flirta?"**  
****"**Osäkert, jag har inte bestämt det själv än." Han skakade på huvudet och klev fram till barnvagnen.**  
****"**Hon sover fortfarande", garanterade Ginny. "Det är synd att det inte anses lika accepterat för mig att sova på dagen, för jag skulle också behöva det." Hon skulle lika gärna kunna starta ett samtal med vardagsrumssoffan, för ingen lyssnade. Harrys gröna ögon betraktade Naomi med lyckliga glimtar i ögonen, och på hans leende såg det ut som om inget i världen skulle kunna förstöra den lycka han kände i det ögonblicket. Hon antog att det var bäst att inte avbryta honom, så hon backade försiktigt och knep ihop munnen.**  
****"**Det syns att hon är din dotter", sa han efter några minuter. "Vissa ansiktsdrag är skrattretande lika dina."**  
****"**Hon liknar dig, inte mig." Hon skakade på huvudet. "Inte förhandlingsbart."**  
****"**Det är det visst." Harrys fingrar hade försiktigt börjat stryka Naomis svarta hår, så varligt och långsamt att det nästan var överdrivet. Det var nervösa rörelser, fortfarande lite lätt oroliga för att skada eller lemlästa, men Ginny kunde ändå se den enorma kärleken som var placerad i dem, och den spred en behaglig värme i rummet.

Det var sent på eftermiddagen när solen gick ner för den vinterdagen. Himlen färgades klart röd i en fantastisk solnedgång, och fick hela släkten Weasley att lämna vardagsrummet och gå ut på altanen en stund, bara för att beundra himlen. Släkten var samlad igen, nu utan någon saknad, för Molly hade självklart sett ett prima middagstillfälle och skickat ut Piggy direkt. Ron hade omfamnat Harry så länge och känslofyllt att Hermione nästan hade fått slå till honom för att han skulle släppa taget någon gång, och diskussionerna runt bordet hade haft en rejält hög ljudnivå när alla samtidigt försökte berätta vad som hänt det senaste året. Naomi hade som vanligt växlat famn på löpande band under kvällen, men det var ändå i Harrys som hon fick tillbringa mest tid. Att se Harrys leende när hon knöt sin hand runt hans pekfinger och somnade var ovärderlig lycka för Ginny.

Och när alla gått hem, när solnedgången bleknat en liten aning bara för att sedan skina starkare igen, sov Naomi tätt intill sin pappa, i sängen som gott och väl hade plats för tre om man bara trängdes lite. Harrys andetag överröstade den lilla flickans snusningar, men om man lyssnade noga kunde man höra båda.

Ginny hade ingen vidare lust att sova den här natten. Istället hade hon placerat sig själv i fönsterbänken, njutandes av att kunna se hela sin familj i samma rum, båda oskadda och friska. Att höra andetagen från den människa hon älskat mest av allt sedan hon var femton, och samtidigt snusningarna från den lilla människan som nu hade exakt lika stor plats i hennes hjärta, fyllde henne med en obeskrivlig lycka.

"Sover du inte?" Harry hade vaknat till och tittade nu granskande på henne – så gott han kunde utan glasögon, det vill säga knappt något alls.

"Jag har inte lust."

"Det är rätt konstigt med tanke på att du var vaken i stort sett hela förra natten", påpekade han och tog sina glasögon i en försiktig rörelse för att inte väcka sin dotter.

"Jag vet." Hon ryckte på axlarna. "Men jag gillar att sitta och titta på er. Det gör mig lycklig." Harry log, klättrade ut ur sängen i en lustig rörelse för att slippa flytta på Naomi och satte sig bredvid Ginny i fönsterbänken istället. Solnedgången hade ännu inte lämnat himlen, och det rödrosa ljuset lyste behagligt in i sovrummet. Ginny kunde känna Harrys fingrar i sitt hår, men hon lät dem vara.

"Bara några dagar innan jag åkte iväg på auroruppdraget fick jag ett brev från en flicka, tolv år gammal tror jag hon skrev, som pratade om hur söta hon tyckte vi var tillsammans", sa han med en lite skrattande röst. "Hon frågade mig hur jag skulle beskriva din hårfärg."

"_Vad?_" Ginny kunde inte låta bli att skratta. "Svarade du på det?"

"Jag svarade att jag själv brukar beskriva det som en solnedgång", sa Harry urskuldande. "Fast vackrare."

Deras läppar möttes i en lång och kärleksfull kyss, och i det ögonblicket gjorde det ingenting hur förbryllande hennes senaste år varit, i det ögonblicket gjorde det inget att tidningarna skulle invadera dem imorgon, i det ögonblicket fanns ingenting annat än kärlek. Sådan kärlek som det är värt att få ett sönderkrossat liv för, bara man får uppleva den en gång igen.

Långt uppe i bergen, säkert femton mil från Ottery St. Catchpole, klev en kortväxt figur i svarta klädnader av sin kvast, bara för att sekunden senare slänga den ilsket i marken.

"Värdelösa kvast", väste figuren, och det blev tydligt på rösten att det var en man, som nu var i full färd med att flytta undan stenar från en stor hög av dem. Efter att han gjort det någon minut uppenbarade sig en öppning i berget, precis tillräckligt stor för att en fullvuxen människa skulle kunna ta sig in i den. Snabbt kilade mannen in i öppningen, greppade en trollstav som låg därinne och förseglade öppningen igen med magi, så att det enda ljuset som fanns kom ifrån två väggfasta ljuslyktor tio meter bort. Egentligen behövdes de knappt, för mannen verkade röra sig inne i gången på automatik, som om han varit där många gånger förut.

Efter några minuter slutade gången plötsligt, och istället uppenbarade sig en grotta med mystiskt utseende. Takhöjden var något högre, och de skrovliga väggarna togs upp av hyllor, koffertar och bord med utspridda anteckningar på. Längst in låg några filtar i en hög, men rengöringen av dem verkade inte vara prio ett i denna grottan.

"Mästarinna?" väste den kortväxta mannen, och om man varit van vid rösten hade man förmodligen hört ett tydligt sting av rädsla i den. "Mästarinna?" Ett ilsket läte kom från en mörk vrå i rummet, och ut ur skuggorna klev en lång och ståtlig gestalt. Något mer om denna gestalt gick inte att säga, eftersom den också var klädd i svarta kläder.

"Ja, Morris?" Rösten var kylig och onaturligt hög.

"Förbannelsen har misslyckats... Han har vaknat, ers nåd. Han dog inte."

"Inte död, säger du?" Rösten blev ännu högre. "Nå ja... det är möjligt att ordna..."

"Är det?"

"Med mina storslagna planer kommer snart hela trollkarlsvärlden vara död. Det borde du veta."

"Jo, förstås, men..."

"Men?" Nu var rösten så hög att den nästan ekade i hela grottan. "Avada Kedavra!"

Ett grönt ljus lyste upp grottan, och sedan föll mannen till marken.


End file.
